


Dissatisfied

by Clovermun



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Don't blame me blame the random generator for giving me such fucked up ideas, Faked Suicide, Gore, I know I promised fluff I'm so sorry, I mean the vivisection part should've covered that but, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse, Lots, M/M, Or better depending on how you see it, Please Don't Kill Me, Suicidal Thoughts, Surgery, THERE IS LOTS OF GORE, Torture, Vivisection, apparently 'gore' isn't enough of a warning for some people so uh, just reiterating, just use anesthesia dammit, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermun/pseuds/Clovermun
Summary: Flug's emotions get the better of him, and he begins to wonder about some things. How would his comrades react if he was gone? Would anything change? Would he be replaced? After such a long time considering these questions and ideas, he had to get his answers. To experiment. He is a scientist, after all...





	1. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story has only just begun.

_ [My name is Doctor Flug Slys. If you’re seeing this message, then I’m probably dead. For some reason I worry that if I tell you why you’ll be mad at me. But why should anger matter to a dead man? A strange fluke of the human mind. Though it is true, I am curious what may happen when I am gone. How the world will be. I know it will continue. The world will still spin, the stars will still shine, a replacement will be hired, and everything will run just as smoothly as before. I am replaceable. Expendable. My emotions have rendered me useless, and thus I have taken it into my own hands to dispose of myself. Consider this a favor. As to what caused my downfall, for these emotions to consume me, I have left clues behind for you. A puzzle, so to speak. Find all the pieces and perhaps you can truly understand.] _

A certain blue bear held the note precariously between two clumsy paws, comically large teardrops dripping onto the paper. He quickly held it away from him and set it down so the ink wouldn’t smear. The handwriting was messy, as if the person writing it had been shaking terribly. That wasn’t really a surprise, given the circumstances. 505 looked up again, but quickly flinched and returned his gaze to the floor. The sweet animal only wanted everyone to feel loved and welcome, and now he had failed. He would never see Flug again! Never help him clean up failed projects, or accidentally scare him in the hallways… he didn’t know how to feel. And so 505 just buried his face in his paws and sobbed loudly. He had just been on his maintenance rounds! He didn’t want to see something like this… 

It wasn’t long before someone heard the racket. Demencia had been on her way to bug the doctor as usual, so she was already on her way. But when she heard the familiar sobbing of her dear companion she sped over, only to freeze in her tracks when she saw what had happened. There, in the center of the room above an overturned stool was Flug. His bag had fallen off of his head to reveal mussed ginger hair and a pale, freckled face with wide and unblinking eyes. An incessant metallic clank filled the room as he twirled about, hanging from the chain around his neck.

“ _Flug!_ _¿Puedes escúcharme?_ ”

The girl tried to hold back tears, running towards him and righting the stool so she could get up and try to get him down. 

“ _ 505 help me! He’s not breathing! _ ”   
Demencia was panicking now. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be! 505 slowly walked over, almost sluggish. He lifted the girl up so she could unfasten the chain, her weak limbs struggling to catch Flug’s body before it crashed to the floor. 505 helped her lower him to the ground, and she collapsed on her knees. She just had to do CPR right? That was it! He wouldn’t have wanted anyone touching his face but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that he  _ lived _ . Demencia leaned over him and tried to breathe air into his lungs, pressing on his ribcage in an attempt to get his heart going. It took a painstakingly long several minutes before she gave up and began to sob. No pulse. No breathing. He was gone. He was gone!

“ _ Mierda… _ ” 

 

\---

 

Black Hat had been filling out paperwork when he heard the shouting and what may have even been crying coming from the general direction of Flug’s lab. What could possibly be going on? His brows wrinkled and he tried to ignore it, focusing harder on his papers. It was probably some stupid prank. And yet… It didn’t stop. There was no shouting from Flug telling Demencia to get out of his lab, no crashing or laughter. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The demon pushed himself upright and opened his door, walking briskly down the hallway. When he got to the lab and saw what was going on he couldn’t even process it. The chain dangling from a rafter. Flug’s motionless body on the ground, with Demencia and 505 on either side. As soon as it hit him, the first emotion that filled his head was pure rage. 

“ **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!** ”

He shouted, hands curling into fists at his sides. Someone was pulling his leg. They had to be. This wasn’t happening!

Demencia and 505 turned their heads slowly towards him in tandem, both their faces shiny and wet with tears. A mournful sound escaped the bear, whilst Demencia found herself unable to do anything but continue to hiccup and sob uncontrollably. 

“ **YES THIS IS ALL VERY FUNNY BUT YOU CAN DROP THE ACT NOW!** ”

He felt his throat tightening. Why wasn’t anybody saying anything?! He wasn’t going to let this happen. He wouldn’t! Black Hat scooped Flug up delicately in his arms, looking down at him with watery eyes. Black magic flickered at his fingertips, brushing against the body; his lips, his chest, but it did nothing. The demon trembled a little, claws unintentionally digging into Flug’s arms which began to bleed freely.

“ **Get out.** ”

The pair stared up at him like he was insane. After what had just happened he expected them to just leave him there, alone, with the poor scientist that he had tortured and ridiculed countless times? Did he take them for fools?!

“ _ I w-won’t let you h-h-hurt him! _ ”

Demencia hiccuped, standing on wobbly legs whilst 505 let her use him as a crutch. 

“ **I said get** **_OUT_ ** **, PINCHES IDIOTAS!** ”

His form shifted to that of a grotesque beast with large claws and tusk-like fangs that protruded from his mouth, hunched back forcing him to lean protectively over the body in his arms.

“ _ NO! I’M NOT LETTING YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM! _ ”

Without any warning, Black Hat leaped forward and clawed Demencia across her chest. It left deep gashes that would need urgent care. He growled at her ferally, eyes glowing red. Blood poured from her wounds and 505, with fearful eyes, dragged her out of the room and ran down the hallway as fast as he could while holding a weakly struggling girl.

The second the two exited the room Black Hat slammed the door shut, collapsing to the floor and returning to his normal form. Tears poured from his eyes as he hugged Flug close. He didn’t  _ want _ to be this attached to the doctor, but it was too late to prevent it now. He cared about him so much, and it felt like the world had disappeared completely now that Flug was gone, leaving him with an impenetrable void. He saw the note lying on the floor and snatched it up, struggling to read it through his tears. Why… Why did Flug think he was anything close to replaceable? Why, why why why?! Flug’s skin was cold to the touch, his eyes devoid of any light or clarity. The sight made his gut twist. If Black Hat could die himself, he just might have tried to. But no. He was left with this, this empty world in which he now had to suffer with the regret of something that he knew he had to be a part of.

“ **Flug…** ”

He murmured, voice barely a whisper as he uttered the words nobody had ever heard him use in his entire godforsaken life.

“ **I’m sorry…** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> "¿Puedes escúcharme?": Can you hear me?  
> "Mierda.": Shit.  
> "Pinches idiotas!": Fucking idiots!


	2. Sincerely, an Observer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short! I want to keep these two points of view separate so I don't want to have them in the same chapter. If you've figured out who this is then shhh (even though it's probably really obvious despite my attempts to be subtle).

I have decided that death brings out the worst in people. It's amazing how much people start to care about someone from the moment they disappear. Whether that means that person mattered in life, I won't know for quite a while. This sick game will last a long time, I imagine. Waiting for them to put together the pieces. I'm standing a distance away now, looking through the grimy window of a rarely used room as they bury the body into a sloppily made grave. I think this is the first time I've seen Demencia cry. However, that was nowhere near as surprising as seeing Black Hat cry the day before. It was uncomfortable up in the air vent, but I made do. It's simply the price of observation. Continuing this cruel ‘experiment’ of mine. It's for self gain, I know. But eventually, after so much time, it gets tiring to work so hard for people that one doesn't even know see him as anything more than a tool used for their own gain. So what’s really wrong with me using them as lab rats for a while? An eye for an eye, I suppose. In the end perhaps Black Hat would even be proud of such an evil scheme. Proving that I really have the guts needed to be a ‘real villain’.  
Now that all this has finally begun, I don't know how to feel. It was a lot of work, and I refuse to go back on it now. I'm determined to see this through to the end. I need to find out the truth… whatever the hell that means.  
Surprisingly enough ever since this started, an eerie calm washed over me. I don't think I've stopped shaking for years, and now the problem is completely gone. More than one problem, in fact. Hah.  
I suspect that the first piece of the puzzle will be discovered soon. I hope this strange, disconnected feeling will have settled by then. I'm finding it difficult to even care about these people that I'm watching. These people that now feel like strangers to me. I feel like a ghost, disconnected from the outside world. Never to be seen or heard from again. Memories and emotions are fleeting now. They come less and less often than before. Sometimes, I'm not sure if I'm human anymore. But what does that mean I have become?


	3. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things begin to fall apart.

505 stepped out of the mansion, heading for Flug’s grave. He had taken it upon himself to maintain it, and make sure there were always fresh flowers for him. Flug probably would have gone on a long tangent about how it was a waste of precious wildlife. It was true, the flowers were more something to make everyone else feel better. Like they were at least doing  _ something _ in these dull times following the scientist’s death. The bear began to carefully pull up the weeds that were beginning to gather around the edges of the fresh turned dirt as the flora tried to obscure their precious memories. Once all of the weeds were in a neat pile beside the stone 505 just sat beside the grave and traced the engravings.  _ Doctor Flug Slys, beloved employee and friend to us all _ . His fur was wet and matted from tears again. When wasn't it nowadays? He breathed in shakily and slowly got up. Might as well clean the rest of the house as always. It was the closest to a distraction he had. 

 

\---

 

It was past midnight when he was finally sure he was alone. Black Hat slipped out of his room, careful not to make too much sound. As far as anyone else knew he hadn't left that room in days, and he'd rather keep it that way. Less people would bug him then. He didn't want any so-called ‘comfort’. No hugs, no consolation or blankets or anything. The thought made him sick. He'd rather force himself to sleep all day and come out at night when nobody would know he was even there. After he finished his dazed, half-present walk down the hallway he entered the courtyard and headed straight for the familiar tombstone. He remained silent for a long time before finally speaking. 

“ **The company is failing. I'm being called out as weak, sentimental…** ”

The demon sat down on a nearby bench and set his top hat down next to him as a small sign of respect.

“ **I know I have to find a replacement but I just can't make myself do it. It'll never be the same. I'm too tired to keep this up, Flug. I might as well join you, just to catch a goddamn break.** ”

His claws dug into his wrists.  

“ **If you weren't such a coward, if you had told me, I'd have- have- I'd have done something,** **_something_ ** **better than letting this happen!** ”

If only. If only. The words swirled in his head and he clawed at his face and neck in an attempt to distract himself with the pain. He'd rather any physical pain than this. Anything but this. He'd destroy another planet just to get Flug back! When did that miserable whelp begin to matter so damn much?!

 

\---

 

Demencia awoke, still in her usual clothes. She never changed, especially not with all this going on. Too tiring. Sluggishly she got out of bed, deprived of all her usual energy as she dragged her feet all the way to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and tried to eat some of it, managing a few bites before she began to feel sick. Despite being hungry she hated eating. The feeling, the idea, the thought. Everything about it. She'd rather survive on an empty stomach. Demencia pulled her hood over her face, the sewn on lizard eyes obscuring her own. She didn't even care that she could barely see now. Part of her wanted to figure out this fucked up puzzle but it was just work she couldn't make herself put in. Not without a little shove in the right direction. Dread filling her gut she headed to the lab, going to get some of the caffeine pills that Flug used when pulling all nighters for his employer. Suddenly she could've sworn she heard something. Muttering, the clinking of beakers, the rustling of paper footsteps and it was all from the lab! She sprinted down the hallway, slamming the door open. She was about to shout Flug’s name when it caught in her throat. There… there was nobody in the room at all. Demencia collapsed on her knees and buried her face in her hands. This was it. She was going insane. Not the fun little ‘insane’. Legitimately insane. 

Why?

Why was this happening?

She just wanted him to come back… But that couldn't happen. Flug had tried to bring people back to life before. She shivered at the memory of what those abominations looked like. Thank god they didn't suffer for long. Together Flug and Black Hat had shot them dead in mere minutes. She had heard the pained screams through the door. Better than them remaining ‘alive’, at least. Demencia shook the memory from her head and pushed herself to her feet, remembering her objective. She had to find the pieces. It was what Flug would have wanted. He put them there for a reason, and she had to find it out, whether anyone was going to help her or not. Gritting her teeth Demencia began to search through the drawers, eventually finding and downing several of the caffeine pills. It didn’t make her feel much better but at least she was less tired physically. She decided that the best place to begin her search was in the lab itself, as much as she hated staying there. She had to do this. She had to.

“ _ I’m going to find everything, Flug. For you. _ ”


	4. London Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some deep contemplation occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters in this POV are so short! It's hard for me to figure out what to say. Imtryingmyhardestipromise

I've been sitting here, watching people drop by the grave one by one. I can't deny that I have visited it myself once or twice. The flowers are always fresh, and the gravestone never dirty. I read the inscription aloud to myself, tracing the one word that never fails to amaze me.   
“Beloved…”  
I murmur the word aloud. As strange as it is to see, it doesn't seem to be a lie. Not with all these reactions. This dedication, attachment, all of it. I don't understand what brought this out. All this time I've felt invisible. And now, nobody can stop thinking about me. I'm beginning to regret this plan, but at the same time I can't stop. Black Hat visits every day, so early in the morning that the sky is the color of pitch. I've never seen him this vulnerable. This… concerned about what people think of him. I wish I could wrap my arms around him and tell him things would be okay but I know I can't.  
Demencia is dedicated to finding out what I left behind, despite how subdued everything has made her. I wonder how she’ll feel. The cheerful girl we all knew is long gone now. It feels like I'm in a whole new world. Did I really make this much of a distance? It feels like they're mourning the loss of a martyr, but I was nothing close to that. I am nothing close. Just look at what I've done! A sigh escapes my lips as I lay on my stomach in the air vent. I've been spending a lot of time there, quietly watching. I usually keep an eye on my lab and Black Hat’s room. For some reason despite these days without sleep I'm nowhere near tired. I guess my cruelty is invigorating, or maybe it's the guilt that's making me toss and turn at night. Sleeping on cold hard ground doesn't help much either. Although, I suppose I deserve it after all of this. I deserve all of that and more. It’s surprising I haven’t cried even once. I’m accustomed to moving around the air vents quietly, so I suppose that’s some form of achievement. It’s helped me follow Demencia around on her ventures to find everything that I’ve carefully placed. She's gotten close a few times, but hasn't found it just yet. I trust she’ll get it soon, and then the game will begin.   
For once, I'm the one in control.   
I expected it to feel better than this...


	5. Playing Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The times I worked the hardest, it never mattered at all."

It was behind a stack of blueprints and beakers that Demencia found the first piece of the so-called puzzle. It was neatly placed in a box marked with the number 1. She didn't understand how Flug had so calmly prepared all of this. Like he had been wanting to… do  _ that _ … for a long time. She shivered at the thought. 

“ _ And he didn't even tell me… _ ”

Demencia muttered. Though then again, why would he tell _ her _ of all people? He wouldn't trust her with so much as a single quarter. She sighed, picking up the box and setting it in her lap. Her hand skimmed over the lid, tracing the familiar handwriting she'd never see again once this sickening game was over. And then slowly, hesitantly, she pulled off the lid and set it on the floor beside her. She had been too lazy to even pull up a chair, so she was just sitting on the tile floor with her back to the countertop. It was cold against the exposed skin of her pale thighs but she didn't care all that much. She was too enthralled by this discovery. 

Inside the box was an amalgam of parts, twisted and broken like they had been crushed in a strong, cruel fist. It had to have been Black Hat’s doing. On a weathered slip of paper that had once held a ripped blueprint a small note had been written out.

_ [The times I worked the hardest, it never mattered at all.] _

She sifted the parts through her hand, and found another paper. 

_ [This used to be a ray to make heroes fall in love, leaving them weak and exposed.] _

_ [I think you can tell that Black Hat was not very fond of it.] _

That made her laugh a little, albeit a sad and tired one. Indeed. That did sound a lot like him, so she wasn't very appalled, or even surprised at this. Anyone would be distressed if their hard work was destroyed like that. Days of inventing and engineering, destroyed in seconds. It even managed to pry guilt from the recesses of her mind at how difficult she had made things for the poor scientist, when he needed support the most. 

There was one last thing in the box as well. A puzzle piece. It was slightly blurry, most likely so that the final image could only be figured out once the whole puzzle was put together. Demencia sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the lower cabinets. The handles were digging into her upper back but she didn't really care that much. After a while she bade herself stand up and placed the box on the center table, positioning the puzzle piece in the center. She examined it for a while but still had no ideas as to what the image was. She took a deep breath, taking the notes and putting them in her hoodie pocket. She didn't want Black Hat to find them. 

It was time to find the next piece.

 

\---

 

Black Hat remained in his room, halfheartedly watching his subordinates through various paintings and cameras. 505 was cleaning as usual, strangely devoid of that silly maid outfit he'd normally wear. Demencia on the other hand was doing something rather strange. He saw her looking around the lab as if searching for something. Having forgotten about the puzzle in his distress he had little to no idea as to what was going on. Not that he really had the energy to be interested, anyways. He just watched idly from his slumped position on his office chair. As nice as the plush cushions were he continually shifted his position in an attempt to feel comfortable; a task which at this point seemed nigh impossible. Nothing would be comfortable or satisfying as long as he knew Flug was gone. Maybe he just needed a distraction. Tormenting innocent civilians or something of the sort. Even so, he knew that he wouldn't have the energy to do anything more than walk across the room to curl up under his covers. He hadn't done so much as eat for weeks. Pitiful for a villain such as himself, doing nothing but stay in his room. Paperwork was piling up in the mailbox, as nobody was even bothering to collect it. Clients were complaining about never getting their shipments. They were simply ignored. 

He checked the time again, though it was blurred through his tears. It looked to be about 3:13 am. And yet, everyone was still awake. It seemed he wouldn't be able to visit Flug's grave tonight. At least, not without anyone knowing. Then again, did he even care anymore? Everyone knew by now that something was deeply wrong with him. And so Black Hat pushed open his grandiose double doors and stepped into the hallway. He barely acknowledged the blue animal dusting various paintings and artifacts as he trudged across the carpeted floor and towards the back door. 

The courtyard was a barren mess despite 505’s constant attempts to maintain it. It was and always would be a complete and utter mess. The only neat thing about it was the gravestone off to one side, with freshly tilled soil where Flug’s body had been buried. Though he would never admit it, Black Hat was grateful for the fresh roses that always seemed to be there. He didn't want to see the grave neglected. The so-called villain sat down on a nearby bench and stared blankly at the gravestone. 

“ **I wish I could die.** ”

He muttered, pressing his palm against his one exposed eye in an attempt to block the flow of tears, though they persistently slipped between his fingers regardless.  _ ‘If I was gone, would you have been happy?’ _ He asked, silently. Of course there was no answer, nor would there have been one had he asked the same question aloud. He had yet to accept that he would never hear Flug’s voice again. 

Flug was gone. 

“ **I'd say sorry again… but it doesn't mean anything anymore.** ”

_ ‘Because no matter what I say, you're not coming back.’  _ His mind finished. 

He wished it wasn't true. 


	6. Six Feet Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our observer begins to lose themselves to the art of experimentation.

Demencia found the first piece, it seems. I'm finding her so strangely expressive. Everyone in the mansion had always hidden their feelings behind a mask. Whether it be cheerful, hostile or downright irritating, they never showed who they really were. But now, after all that has happened, those facades are breaking. I wonder if mine is as well? If I ever had one. It sickens me to think that this analytical, heartless  _ thing _ could be the real me. The me that feels absolutely nothing while my former companions sob over my grave. The human side of myself is… failing me. As of right now I am hiding within the air vent just above Black Hat’s room. He hasn't moved from there for about three days, and neither would I had I not been getting hungry. As little an appetite as I have, a growling stomach would easily give me away. Though it would normally distress me I no longer care that I must switch out my bag and goggles for a black hoodie pulled far over my eyes. Otherwise I'd be rather recognizable. My so-called death is all over the news, so there isn't any backing out now. Not yet anyways. For the most part I've been snacking on apples and small portions of nuts or dried fruit. Nothing substantial. Every once in awhile I force myself to eat something with protein, like jerky or perhaps cheese and crackers. I despise food and drink now, as it simply takes me away from my observations. I've grown accustomed to consuming whatever I buy in a couple minutes so I can rush back to work. The only downfall of so much dried food is how much damned water I have to drink. I have a stash of water bottles in the woods nearby the courtyard. It makes me feel like a homeless person, truly. Though in all honesty, isn't that what I am? Ah, well. Not like it matters in the grand scheme of my plan. 

I do find it curious how Demencia is hiding her discoveries from the others. Is it to avoid any feelings of guilt? Does she want to do this all alone? Why? So many questions. Perhaps by watching her closely I shall find the answers I seek. I find it especially strange as Demencia has never been secretive about anything before. Her feelings, her whereabouts, nothing was kept a secret. Yet oddly enough this entire situation has transformed her into a complete loner. Mourning does such strange things to people. It reveals something about them, though I'm not sure what. Their true natures, perhaps. But that's not all it is. There's something else, too, which I have yet to figure out. Maybe in time it will become clear. 

I have yet to understand why I miss the comfort of my bed more than interactions with my coworkers. Have I really grown that detached? I feel as if all connections with them have been severed. Again, that ghostlike feeling overtakes me, a presentiment that even after I return everything I once knew and loved will begin to fall apart. I don't know if that's for better or for worse. Not anymore. I used to somehow love and perhaps admire Black Hat, be irritated by but still enjoy Demencia’s company, and of course be subject to the endearing behavior of 505. Now, I feel nothing. I am overcome by emptiness, as if there is a void where my so-called heart once was. 

Perhaps, in a way, I really did die. 

I buried something far more important than just a body. 


	7. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Demencia begins to encounter some interferences with her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm hanging out with a friend so I might forget to post or write shorter chapters than usual. I'll be back home on Monday at the latest.

Demencia rolled over in her bed, eyes flickering open as another dream trailed off. What time was it? Her gaze drifted to the mangled clock on her wall. The glass was busted but surprisingly the hands still worked. Through her groggy vision she surmised it was somewhere around 2:30 pm. She had been sleeping in quite a lot lately, but she didn't really care. There was no reason to wake up early. Sitting up and straightening out her crumpled clothes, she rolled her neck to get out the kinks. One side was sore beyond belief. She must have slept on it wrong. Sighing heavily, Demencia decided to just ignore it. She had more important things to do than take care of something like that. She had to find the second box. Now that she knew what she was looking for, it should be easy. 

But, unbeknownst to her…

 

\---

 

Flower swaying and bouncing with his sobs, 505 delicately held the paper he had found inside the cardboard box. It had been marked with a 4, but the numbers didn't seem to matter. There wasn't an order so much as an amount. 

_ [I let myself fail too much,] _ said the note tucked inside a swath of bloodied bandages. It made the bear feel queasy.  _ [It hurt, but I deserved it. Always did. I suppose the guilt overwhelmed me in the end. It weakened me.] _

The box reeked faintly of iron. 

 

\---

 

Blood. He could smell it from all the way in the hall. What was going on? Did someone get hurt? He sighed, transforming himself into smoke and materializing in the hallway. He raised a brow when all he found was 505 sobbing over a cardboard box, which seemed to be the source of the smell.

“ **What on earth…** ”

He muttered, kneeling down by the box. Used bandages? Why were those in there? 

“ **505.** ”

Black Hat looked up at the bear with a stern expression, though more gentle than usual. 505 trembled a little, holding the note closer to his furry chest. The demon’s gaze drifted to the paper and he held out a hand. 

“ **Give me that.** ”

The bear clearly had no choice. With a trembling paw he handed Black Hat the note and stood, glancing down with his unnaturally wide eyes before turning around and briskly padding down the hallway. He didn't want to be blamed for anything, and he had already seen more than he ever wanted to.

Black Hat’s eye widened when he saw the familiar handwriting, his grip tightening on the paper and crumpling it a little as he read. Through all of this there was one thing he never understood. Why did Flug just give up? He claimed it was all his fault and then didn't do  _ anything _ . He wanted to be mad about that but he just didn't have it in him. Black Hat shoved the note in his pocket and walked back to his room. He didn't want to deal with anyone else right now, nor did he want Demencia to see the note. He would've rather 505 didn't see it either, but that couldn't be helped. The demon pinned the note to the wall, a final memoir of his dearest scientist. He still despised how much he cared, but it was too late now. He had removed his coat, as it was too stiff and uncomfortable to curl up under his covers. It made him feel exposed but that didn't really matter now. His emotions were already out there, along with his weakness. So what if anyone saw a fucking shirt? Black Hat hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep once more. 

 

\---

 

The second Demencia left her room she heard the loud sobs of 505. Deciding to leave her search for later, she headed towards the sound. He was far down the hall in a spare room. Poor bear. 

“ _ What happened, 505? _ ”

She questioned, genuine concern in her voice. The bear motioned something like putting on a hat, and covered his left eye. Demencia nodded and carefully wrapped an arm around him.

“ _ Did he hurt you? _ ”

505 shook his head, and Demencia sighed in relief. The last thing anyone needed right now was wounds to dress. Now she just had to figure out what was really going on. Something came to mind, and she froze. Her mouth went dry as she forced herself to ask the question.

“ _ Did you… find something? _ ”

Nod. 

“ _ And Black Hat… he saw it too? _ ”

Another nod. 

She wasn't doing this alone anymore. Dammit, she hadn't wanted anyone else to be in on this! She wanted to do something herself for once without anyone getting upset. To actually do something  _ productive _ , something that had  _ meaning _ ! But that was over now. She didn't have a chance. Demencia just sighed and looked up at him. 

“ _ Can you take me to it? I need to make sure something’s still there. _ ”

He nodded, and they were off down the hallway. 

She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. 

The puzzle piece was still there. 


	8. New Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is surprised and amused at the appearance of more unexpected test subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus and the super short chapter! I had a bit of writer's block but hey at least I managed to crank out something. These chapters are always a lot harder for me so the next chapter should be back to normal size.

Everyone is involved in this little game now. It’s been interesting seeing all of their varying reactions. 505’s actions were as expected. He didn’t do much other than cry and give vague answers when needed. Since when did he do anything else? The bear really isn’t of much use. I wonder sometimes why Black Hat hasn’t disposed of him yet, though I’m sure he has his reasons. Black Hat himself, now… his reaction was interesting. I didn’t expect him to even come out to investigate the distressed wails emanating from the blue creature, but investigate he did. Perhaps there was something else that he noticed that made him more inclined to go over there. I suppose I will never know. I have, however, followed him back to his room. Sadly he hasn’t shown much of anything that would clue me in on what is going on inside his head; well, other than the despair that I have seen ever since this ‘game’ began. One point of interest would be how he pinned the note to his wall, but I have yet to figure out what that is supposed to mean. As such I’m now heading for the location from which more bawling can be heard. It seems that Demencia and 505 have moved into a spare room further down the hall. However, as soon as I arrive they move to the door to go somewhere else. Where might that be? A safe bet would be back to the hallway, as the box was left there unattended. 

Upon reaching my destination I find that I was indeed right. Demencia is kneeling down and sorting through the bloodied bandages to, I assume, find the next puzzle piece. As such I turn and head for the lab. I arrive a few minutes before the other two, giving me a little time to think. My mind drifts, and for a second it’s almost as if I’m feeling something. Regret? Despair? Loneliness? But the pair enters the room and these soon fade. I don’t have time for them. This is an experiment. Nothing more, nothing less. I pull my hood further down over my face, as if this makes me any less human. My eyes continually attempt to drift closed, but I pry them open. I hope that they will leave the room soon so that I can take some of my caffeine pills. That is, if I can remember where exactly Demencia put them after she had her share. Maybe I should just buy more, though perhaps it would be better to simply preserve the money that I have. Better safe than sorry, as some like to say. The others are showing signs of fatigue as well, but they are just about as keen on resting as myself. The bittersweet realm of unconsciousness seems far from anyone’s futures. What a shame.

Along with the various ailments of my sleep deprived body, a headache is throbbing in my skull from the lack of caffeine. I have to sate my addiction before I can focus on anything else. If only Demencia and 505 would get out of that damned room! 

They’ll leave eventually.

Just you wait.


	9. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Black Hat stumbles upon something interesting (and the author dies from cringe).  
> (And the author temporarily forgets to name the chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE WRITING DEMENCIA'S SWOONING OVER BLACK HAT SO MUCH IM SORRY IM JUST GOING TO DIE NOW

Black Hat tossed and turned in bed, another nightmare making his heart pound and his stomach twist. He mumbled in his sleep and nearly fell onto the floor, jolting upright with a start.

“ **FLUG!** ”

Tears were streaming down his face when his eye opened, and he trembled a little. No. This wasn’t like him! He himself was a nightmare! Why was he so disturbed by this? He swiped the tears from his face and stood up. He had to get ready. Get things done. Set up interviews and all that. There was no time for this stupid ‘mourning’ business. But as he opened his closet, a box tumbled out. Was it…?

Indeed it was.

The lid was labeled with a number 9, a neat underline beneath it so it could easily be told apart from whatever box held the corresponding 6. The demon sighed and picked it up, sitting down on his bed and setting the box in his lap. Upon opening it he found a simple lock, though there was something strange about it. At first he couldn’t tell what it was, and he had to examine it for a long while before he figured it out. The lock was welded shut. Even with the right combination, it would never open. Why would Flug do that? Even though the lock was attached to nothing at all it still didn’t make sense. Perhaps that made it make even  _ less _ sense. His brow furrowed and he reached for the note inside, hoping that it would explain everything.

_ [I hid everything away, until the very end. I doubted everyone, and that was my downfall. I locked away my secrets, and now they’re buried with me.] _

_ [I never even bothered to tell 505 what to I liked in my coffee. (Caramel, cream and a teaspoon of sugar, if you really wanted to know.)] _

And with that, the lock made sense. He hated what it represented, but he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it either. The demon noticed a blurry puzzle piece within as well, and turned it over in his now bare palm; he hadn’t worn gloves for days. Demencia most likely had the others. As little as he wanted to interact with any of his employees, he felt obligated to play this ‘game’ to completion. Slowly he rose from his seat and sluggishly made his way down the hall. He had a thought, and hesitated. After a moment Black Hat changed course and headed for the kitchen.

 

\---

 

Demencia was surprised when Black Hat came in, and even more so when he actually began to make something for himself. She’d never seen him eat or drink anything. He didn’t need to, as far as she knew. She caught a glimpse of a paper in his hand, and poked at her cereal nervously. Yup, cereal for dinner. Who cares anymore?

Black Hat was making himself a cup of coffee. 

Once he finished and sat down across from Demencia--another surprise--he pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the table. A puzzle piece.

“ **I’m guessing you’ve been collecting these.** ”

The girl blinked in surprise, trying to suppress the nervous giggle prompted by the sudden attention from her long-time crush. The blush on her cheeks was undeniable though, and Black hat glared at her intensely for it.

“ **Stop looking at me like that, puta.** **Focus.** ”

Demencia blinked out of her daze.

“ _ R-Right. Where’d you get that? _ ”

He mumbled something about a box in his room, but refused to disclose what was in the note. Was it something personal, or was he just trying to forget all of this? Shame he had to encounter it on his own, but oh well. She was sure he could handle himself just fine. Demencia just nodded and let him leave it at that.

“ _ I have two of them so far. This makes three. Either I’m not looking in the right places or he really didn’t want to make this easy… _ ”

Black Hat shrugged and waved her away. Seemed he’d had enough of talking for now. Demencia pulled her lizard hood further over her face and moved into the lab.

 

\---

 

505 had been standing over the puzzle pieces in the lab, polishing them gently but persistently in an attempt to make the image clearer. The task had become monotonous and thus he had lost his concentration in the endless series of actions, so he didn’t seem to realize that his attempts were yielding no result whatsoever. In fact, he had been polishing the same piece for at least thirty minutes without bothering to touch the other. This system was only broken when Demencia entered the room.

“ _ What’re you doing? _ ”

She questioned, stepping behind him and rising onto the balls of her feet in an attempt to see over his shoulder. It didn’t exactly work that well. It didn’t really matter though, as he soon turned around to show her what he was doing anyway. He held up the puzzle piece and rag, tilting the piece to and fro to show her that it hadn’t really gotten any better. Shinier, perhaps, but still just as blurry as before.

“ _ At least it gave you something to take your mind off things, right? _ ”

Demencia smiled hopefully. 505 gave an unconvincing nod. She just sighed and pulled out the puzzle piece, setting it down on the table.

“ _ Black Hat sat across from me and we talked! He gave me something too! The next piece! Dios mio, isn’t he so dreamy? _ ”

505 forced a smile and nodded, pushing the puzzle piece into the pile. Demencia didn’t seem to notice how fake his enthusiasm was, and somehow managed to spend the next thirty minutes describing an interaction that couldn’t have lasted longer than two.

Oh, would it ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> Puta: Bitch/whore  
> Dios mio!: Omg!


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a fly in the author's room and it is all they can think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I know it's so so short! I woke up at 3 today and I don't have much focus. I still want to have chapters like these but I might just change it from every other chapter. I don't know. What do you guys think? I'm a little afraid of messing with the format. Ahh idk

I found it intriguing when Black Hat, for some strange reason, decided to replicate my specifications in box nine. It just doesn't seem like him at all. He spoke with Demencia, too. What an awfully confusing day. As of right now I’m constantly rolling my eyes as Demencia describes the interaction with intense and probably incorrect details. No, definitely incorrect. Since when did Black Hat ever look at her with fondness or god forbid  _ love _ ? Jeez, someone really needs to smack some sense into her someday. In some dramatic miracle she manages to convince 505 to eat something for the first time in days and they both leave the lab. Finally! After waiting a significant amount I slip out of the vent to look for the caffeine pills. Luckily enough they’re in the same spot as usual and I’m able to down a couple before I hear footsteps in the hall and have to return to hiding. I can already feel the energy returning to me. No more nightmares for at least a couple of days. 

It might take longer for them to find all of the boxes than I first anticipated, though I’m unsure if this is a disappointment or not. Either way it is becoming increasingly doubtful that Demencia will even think of a box being anywhere near her room anytime soon. I doubt she wants to return there, for fear of the temptation of her bed. I wouldn’t want to return to my room either, though for more reasons than just that. Speaking of which, they don’t seem to want to touch  _ my _ room either, though I’m sure they know as well as I that they’ll have to go in there eventually. What are they going to do while they avoid it? Who knows? I surely don’t. 

After a long while of watching the pair do nothing particularly interesting I decide to return to Black Hat’s room for the first time in a while. Surprisingly, he isn’t there. Where could he be? I try to take a look at the monitors on his wall, and catch a glimpse of someone in Demencia’s room. It might have just been my imagination, but it’s still worth checking out. Onwards.

Perhaps there truly is a new player in this game after all.


	11. Privacy? What's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone's room gets ransacked, and Black Hat really doesn't care.  
> P.S. THE FLY IS STILL IN HERE FUCKKK

Demencia’s room was a complete mess at this point, but of course Black Hat didn’t care. It had already been pretty bad when he came in, so he doubted she would even notice. Besides, she hadn’t returned to her room for weeks now. He sighed. It was hard to believe that…  _ he _ had been gone for that long. He hugged his arms to himself for a moment, trying to pull himself together again. His eyes darted around the room, examining the pulled out drawers and scattered clothes. Nothing yet. ‘His’ box had been in the closet. Maybe the next one would be as well? He trod over the mass of clothes and bedsheets, yanking the closet open. Nothing. In a bout of frustration he ripped off his face and threw it to the side before beginning to search again. It grew back in a matter of seconds, but that was still pretty satisfying. He only managed to find the box after he hurled Demencia’s bed across the room. Ugh. Finally. This box was labeled with a 2. Leaving Demencia’s room just as is, he headed for his own.

Blue fur in a plastic bag, along with a fake yellow flower. That was what the box held. What even…? He huffed and picked up the note for an explanation. These objects were just getting more and more cryptic. Was this about 505?

_ [505 was the only one that ever respected me. Maybe he just has low standards.] _

_ [I wasn’t good enough to earn anyone else’s approval. And now, I never will be.] _

His body stiffened. God why did Flug blame this all on himself! It made him so damn mad! It was his fault for the way he had treated him.  _ He _ had disrespected him, made him feel like he wasn’t worthy of life anymore. Hell, maybe he even  _ did _ respect the scientist and just didn’t show it. It certainly seemed that way now. Everything he had hidden, even from himself, was finally emerging. He hated it. Black Hat clenched his teeth and tried his best to set the box down gently rather than throwing it aside. He delicately picked up the puzzle piece and materialized in the lab.

Demencia wasn’t in there this time. Judging by the shouting coming from down the hall, she had gone to investigate the loud crashes coming from her room. Oh well. Better for him. The demon set the new puzzle piece down on the table. His eye scanned over the four that they had collected, piecing two of them together. The rest didn’t fit. He huffed. As far as he knew there were nine boxes. They had found less than half of them. Why was this taking so damn long?! He didn’t want to dwell on this anymore! He just wanted to forget. Why couldn’t he forget?! He wished this was all a bad dream. Some… some stupid nightmare that his fucked up mind had made up!

“ **Por què?** ”

“ _ Por què?! Dígame usted! _ ”

Demencia was standing in the doorway, 505 shuffling timidly behind her. She was glaring at Black Hat intensely, hood flipped backwards and hair a frizzy mess. 

“ _ 505 was with me the whole time, so don’t play innocent! Why did you wreck my room?! _ ”

It seemed her fury was contagious, as Black Hat transformed into a monstrosity and glared daggers at her. 

“ **YOU DARE QUESTION ME?!** ”

She had no intentions of backing down, despite his sharp teeth and bared claws making the slashes across her chest throb at the memory.

“ _ Well I know Flug certainly didn’t do it! _ ”

Everyone went silent. The second the words escaped her lips Demencia grew a shocked expression and covered her mouth with both hands. Black Hat settled back into his original form, which somehow made him much more frightening.

“ **Get. Out.** ”

He growled. The pair sprinted down the hallway without a second glance, slamming the door behind them, leaving the demon alone once more.

“ **You have no right…** ”

Black Hat murmured, body beginning to tremble as he slid to the floor. He didn’t want to be reminded anymore. Why was this world so cruel! He was supposed to be the one terrorizing everyone else, making them suffer, not the one suffering! When did everything get turned around like this? As much as he wanted to blame Flug he just… couldn’t. No, this was all his fault. His fault that Flug was gone. The way he always treated him, hurt him, used him, everything. The only emotions he could feel were guilt and sadness. Nothing else reached him. Not an inkling of happiness. He was just tired. With a ragged sigh, he went back to his room. Time to cry himself to sleep yet again.

 

\---

 

Demencia was curled up in a pile of clothes and shoes in the center of her room, sobbing as 505 held her close. She had really fucked up this time. And in front of Black Hat, no less! How could she have gotten mad at him like that? It was just a room. Why did she care so much? Before all this happened she would have been glad for him to have even touched something of hers. Everything good in their world had just disappeared. It was all gone. Her stomach growled and her throat was scratchy, but she didn’t have the energy to do anything about it. She just wanted to stay on the ground like this… and cry.

“ _ 505… _ ”

She croaked.

“ _Do you ever just… want to r-run away?_ _T-To start over?_ ”

The bear gave a concerned, questioning sound and opened his innocent eyes wide to look at her.

“ _ I just want to f-forget this ever happened. G-Go somewhere new… F-Find an-nother villain… And l-let it all be fine… _ ”

505 wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled the back of her neck reassuringly. It didn’t make her feel much better, but she appreciated the effort. It was nice, knowing at least someone cared about her. That someone wanted her to stay.

If only Flug had known that… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---  
> "Por què?" : Why?  
> "Dígame usted!" : You tell me!


	12. Deepest of Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flug is surprisingly rude.

Black Hat really seems to be getting more invested. However, it is becoming increasingly clear--as if it wasn't before--that teamwork isn't exactly his strong suit. As much as I'd like to feel bad for him and Demencia, my emotions continue to be rather lacking. Then again, I'm unable to care about that fact either. I just sigh and listen to Demencia’s conversation with 505. Running away, huh? Maybe that would have been a better option for me, but it's too late now. Besides, I’d have been found and brought back to the same old same old rather quickly. I wonder if Demencia realizes that. She probably does, but like me, is too drained to care. I've lost track of how long this has been going on, and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else has as well. There's no point in counting the days. All I know is that it's been a long, long time, in which they have only found four boxes. I was right. Emotions truly do make people useless. How shameful. Weak and sentimental indeed, Black Hat. That slob is probably still sobbing in his room like the rest of these sorry excuses for villains. 

Something in me is screaming in pain at these thoughts, but it's so far away that I don't really care anymore. I don't understand what it's saying and it doesn't matter to me either. 

I decide to visit my grave, as I haven't done that in quite a while. With 505 spending more time helping Demencia, it seems he hasn't been taking as much care of it. The flowers are wilting, though not yet dead. Weeds are beginning to grow at the edges of the soil which is now fading into the rest of the barren courtyard. Were it not for the stone, it would have just been a vase of wilting flowers in the middle of nowhere. 

Though, that might as well be true right now. With so few visitors it's usefulness and meaning as a grave are fading. It's just a patch of dirt and a stone that happen to house a body. In all honesty, thinking of it like that makes graves seem rather useless and frivolous. Eventually people stop visiting them, and they're just left to take up space whilst the bodies rot away inside until they're nigh unrecognizable. I've never understood why bodies are hidden away like that. Shouldn't they be preserved and kept in the open? Or are graves simply a device for people that want to forget whilst still keeping up the illusion that they're trying to remember. I want to laugh at the lunacy of it all. It seems so morbid and self serving, thinking of it that way. Pulling a packet of crackers from my pocket, I sit atop the gravestone and begin to snack on them. Only the  _ deepest _ of respects for my corpse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be off to a summer camp starting tomorrow, so I don't know how often I'll be able to post. The camp goes on till August 11th (yeah I know it's a long camp). I have to go on a plane ride to Boston to get there so I might finish several chapters on the way that I can queue up, but beyond that I'm not sure how things will go. Just thought I should warn y'all of what's going on!


	13. Lost Yet Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something interesting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOLY SHIT TODAY WAS BUSY  
> It looks like I'll have time to do stuff later in the day but I'll probably be super tired so don't expect regular uploads. I'll upload what I've got when I can I promise!

A catalogue. That was all that box 3 held. One of Black Hat’s own catalogues, the most recent one before Flug’s death. Nothing was circled on it to point out exactly what was wrong there. It didn't seem special at all, though based on where Demencia had found it, it clearly was. After a while of searching the box and finding nothing but the catalogue itself, she turned it upside down and started to shake it in the hopes that something would come out. Nothing. What had happened? She started flipping through it, scanning every page as if something was bound to pop out at her. 

 

\---

 

_ [...but in fact, the reason you may not find what you're looking for in that catalogue is because it's not something that's there. It's something that's missing.] _

Black Hat continued to read the note in his head, growing increasingly frustrated as he went; as he did with most notes he read. Nothing about this was satisfying, so why did he keep doing it? He wanted there to be a reason but he just couldn’t find one.

_ [I never earned a place in that catalogue, and I only appeared in the videos as the sloppy, unorganized scientist. Just like I really am. I wasn't worthy of representation. I wasn't worthy of being seen. So now no one will see me again, or hear my stupid, stammering voice.] _

“ **GODDAMNIT FLUG!** ”

The demon roared, his claws all but shredding the outskirts of the paper. For such a brilliant inventor how was Flug so  _ stupid _ ? People from behind the scenes were never shown in catalogues! Hell, he got  _ more _ representation than most of them ever would! Black Hat slammed the note onto the board, having to try several times as he bent several tacs with his uncontainable energy. Eventually he just gave up and tore the note to ribbons. Crashing through his ornate double doors the villain forced his way down the hall and out into the courtyard, shoving Demencia and 505 out of his way. He couldn’t do this right now. He didn’t want to do this. This was bullshit. Bullshit! Why couldn’t he just mourn in peace, curl up in a ball and wish he was dead until he might as well not exist? What was the point in finding all of these notes to satisfy the cruel whims of a dead man that wouldn’t get out of his head?! Black Hat started running towards the grave, tears of frustration streaming down his face when he came to a sudden halt. Someone was on the grave. Someone was  _ sitting _ on the grave.

Just  _ sitting  _ there,

And eating their fucking crackers. 

 

\---

 

505 wrapped his arms protectively around Demencia when their employer rushed past, cushioning the impact when they were both thrown against the wall. He gave a questioning ‘baroo?’ and looked Demencia over to see if she was alright. Luckily, no harm had been done.

“ _ I don't get where it could be… _ ”

Was her only response, eyes still trained on the now crumpled catalogue in her hands as if Black Hat hadn't even passed by. Now that was a rare occasion, Demencia not even acknowledging Black Hat’s existence. It was a little concerning. Even so the blue creature decided to just watch and listen for now, as she clearly wouldn't pay him any mind.

“ _ Maybe… _ ” 

She glanced down the hallway into Black Hat’s room, and her eyes lit up. It was wide open. The chance to look into the room of her one and only love! Like hell was she going to pass that up! But it was for professional reasons. Clearly. She was going to look for something! Yes, she was doing something important; she reassured herself before strutting confidently inside with 505 following hesitantly behind her. At least she was back to her usual self for now.

The room was a wreck. It looked like Black Hat now spent more time on his bed than anywhere else, whilst destroying everything else in his room. Scraps of shredded paper were scattered everywhere along with a good half of his regular outfit. His shoes, tailcoat, waistcoat and top hat were all piled up in one corner. Demencia continued to ‘search’ the room, picking up Black Hat’s clothes and holding them up to her nose while 505 investigated the scraps of paper. It looked like a note. Was this the one that had gone missing? With his clumsy extremities there was no way the bear would be able to put it back together himself. Besides, it was in too many pieces to be saved at this point. It seemed they'd never know what was on that one. Just something about a catalogue…

505 stepped outside the room, and decided to leave Demencia to her… business. 


	14. Seriously, Why Crackers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Oh shit.

It was when I felt a familiar and very powerful gaze settling on my back that I knew I had made a rather unwise decision. I know it isn't  _ polite _ , but it should have been safe. Except it wasn't. So now I'm sitting here, wondering if it's better to remain where I am and pretend I don't know he's there, or if I should turn around and face this head on. He shouldn't recognize me, but the second I talk or he sees what's under my hood I'm done for. 

“ **What. Do you think. You're doing.** ”

If I wasn't tense already I certainly am now. My suspicions have just been confirmed. Before I can stop myself a quiet ‘lo siento’ slips from my lips and I drop the remaining crackers that I was holding. 

“ **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!** ”

Tears are broiling in my eyes and I hate it. I know running isn't an option, but is staying an option either? I take a deep breath and drag myself back into that world of strange, heartless calm. Without turning around, I simply say,

“Who do  _ you _ think I am?”

The second he hears my voice something changes. The tension seems to lessen and grow at the same time as I hear quickening footsteps approaching me. 

“ **Une pinche idiota.** ”

Comes the grumbling voice, and I feel myself become enveloped in a cold embrace. I know I'm still not safe. Not by a long shot. After what I've made him go through, he's not going to suddenly be okay again. 

“ **Do you think you have the right to play with me like that,** **_Flug_ ** **?** ”

A breath catches in my throat. Here it comes. 

“S-Señor Black H-Hat I-”

“ **HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?! WAS IT ALL JUST FOR YOUR PLEASURE?! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW, PUTO!** ”

He throws me to the ground and I scramble backwards, hood falling away to reveal my scarred and terrified face. 

“No I- it was- I didn't-”

“ **YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!** ”

I'm almost sobbing now, not sure of what to say. Not even the truth will appease him.

“I-I didn't know- didn't know th-that-”

I feel a harsh kick to my side.

“ **HOW DID IT** **_FEEL?_ ** **ARE YOU** **_SATISFIED_ ** **WITH WHAT YOU’VE ACCOMPLISHED?”**

A distressed shout emerges from the hall. It sounded like…

“D-Demencia?”

Black Hat doesn’t even seem to notice. He just keeps going. Battering me and throwing me against the tombstone over and over until my ears ring and I can’t see right. No matter what I say or would have said he doesn't stop. Everything begins to fade, until suddenly the world goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---  
> "Pinche idiota" : Fucking idiot  
> "Puto" : Man-whore  
> And if you don't know what señor means then please rethink your life.


	15. All Together Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nobody is happy, and nothing is normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now it is undecided but it's proooooobably gonna get gory in the next chapter. Oops. Sorry bout that. Except not really I live for torture techniques  
> But sorry bout that.

Groaning quietly, the shameful traitor opened his eyes and looked around. His hood had fallen to his shoulders, but he barely even noticed, attention honed in on the throbbing on one side of his head. Flug reached up to touch it, but then realized something. He couldn’t move. Not a muscle. It didn’t feel like there were any bindings on him, but as far as he could tell he was paralyzed from the neck down. There was nobody else in the room either, at least that he could see. Blinking somewhat groggily the scientist tried his best to remember how he had gotten here. He was just sitting and eating some crackers, when… when… 

Had he been able to move he would have winced heavily. Oh. Right. He wished he could apologize… Now he’d never earn anyone’s respect.

“J-Jefecito…?”

His voice was soft and hesitant, most likely inaudible through even the thinnest of doors. Nobody came. Alone. He was alone. Were they going to leave him here to die? Did they hate him that much? After what he had seen, he didn’t know! He didn’t know if he wanted to die anymore! They couldn’t make that decision for him, no no no!

“Demencia! 505! Where are you?!”

He screamed until his voice was hoarse but there was no one. No one at all… God he was starting to get scared. Tears welled in his eyes, and he became conscious of his bare face. He needed it covered. Now. How many people had seen him like this?! They hadn’t taken off his bag, even after his so-called death! What was going on?! This had to be Black Hat’s doing, right? 

“ _ Help? Kindness? _ ”

A giggle emerged from somewhere on the ceiling where Flug couldn't see.

“ _ Sorry, doctor, but in this house there is only- _ ”

“ **EVIL.** ”

Whimpers and scratches at the door could be heard, which must have meant they had locked 505 outside. But that was the least of Flug’s problems right now.

“Lo siento! Lo siento! Te lo ruego!”

“ **Lo siento, lo siento.** ”

Black Hat drawled in response, stepping into Flug’s view. His mouth stretched into an unnaturally broad grin, sharp teeth glinting in the light of what Flug now recognized as his own lab. Of course it was. Where else would they have gotten the serum that got him into this situation? Flug struggled to move again though he knew there was no point in doing so. His serum was flawless. God, his breathing was speeding up again and he was sweating bullets. Tears had begun to stream down his cheeks a long time ago.

“I-I-”

“ **I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU, DOCTOR!** ”

Flug felt a sharp kick to his side, knocking the breath out of him completely and leaving him wheezing on the floor. He could hear Demencia laughing. What had happened to her? What had happened to all of them?! Had he really done this?

“Want to die… I want to… I want to…”

He sobbed out quietly, wishing terribly that he could curl in on himself but any movement was impossible. He was completely at their mercy.

 

\---

 

A pitiful mess on the ground. That’s what Flug was. Black Hat sneered down at the heap while Demencia stood behind him, hands on her hips and a smug grin on her face. The demon motioned something and she turned around to sort through various familiar implements; all of which had been made by the doctor himself. Just adding insult to injury. Kneeling down in front of the scientist, Black Hat reached out to trace the scars on Flug’s face. His touch was gentle, and that was even more frightening to Flug than truly being hurt. An unreadable expression crossed his countenance, making him pull away and turn around. Black Hat covered his mouth with a clawed hand and stepped over to Demencia.

The pair mulled over the collection of tools, all the while Black Hat muttering things like ‘too permanent’ or sometimes a simple ‘no’. They continued to converse in vague sentences that Flug would most likely not understand, until they finally came to a conclusion. Demencia wasn't all too happy about it, but nodded.

“ **Leave us to our business, Demencia. Go take care of 505 or whatever else you feel like doing.** ”

He shooed her away and she obliged, flitting through the door before 505 could rush inside as he had no doubt been trying this whole time. As soon as she left, Black Hat turned slowly towards Flug. 

 

\---

 

Flug tried to take deep breaths and calm his sobs. Just to be brave. He had never been brave before. Could he manage it just once? Tears continued to leak from his eyes and drip onto the cold tile floor beneath him. He stared wide eyed at Black Hat, hoping with all his might that this had all been a facade and he wasn't going to hurt him at all. That everything would be okay…

But Black Hat was silent.

The demon scooped him up in his arms, something that came as surprising and comforting at first until he realized he was being carried to an operation table. As hard as he tried to read his employer’s expression, figure out what was going on, he came up empty. 

“J-Jefecito please don’t-”

“ **Flug.** ”

Black Hat stopped him, setting him down on the frigid metal surface.

“ **Stop trying to make me change my mind.** ”

“Y-Yes…”

Flug swallowed thickly.

“Sir.”

All he could do was prepare himself for what would happen, and he didn't even know. Was he going to die here? No, from the way Black Hat spoke to Demencia it didn't seem like that. 

“ **You should've known from the beginning you wouldn't get out of this free.** ”

Flug shook his head a little, laughing softly.

“I-I didn't even kn-know if I'd stay alive…”

Black Hat didn't respond, though he winced ever so slightly and his posture stiffened. Flug wanted to ask if he was alright, but at the same time why did he even care? He knew what was going to happen. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep it would all be over sooner. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---  
> "Lo siento" : I'm sorry  
> "Te lo ruego!" : I'm begging you
> 
> (As usual please tell me if I fucked something up I'm using google translate)


	16. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which punishment is dealt and Flug is very loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There's hella gore in this chapter so if you don't like that then uh basically Flug gets fucked up and that's all you need to know. Ok it's not that simple but CLOSE ENOUGH I'll do an actual summary at the end along with some side notes

Flug’s eyes snapped open when he heard a popping sound, and excruciating pain streaked through his leg from the back of his thigh to his knee. He screamed, tears streaming down his face as he tried with all his might to move but with no avail. What just happened? He couldn't focus, he couldn't do anything, he was just left there to-

It happened again in his right leg this time, eliciting an even louder scream that burned in his throat like wildfire. 

“B-Black Hat…”

He sobbed, repeating the name over and over but getting no response.

 

\---

 

The demon wiped his claws on a rag, staring down at his handiwork while Flug continued to cry. His hamstrings had been severed completely, springing back into the leg and shredding the muscle within. The flesh bulged at odd angles from the displaced tissue, blood flowing freely across the metal table and drizzling on the floor like raspberry syrup. 

“ **You can't even get a taste of your own medicine without breaking down. What kind of villain are you?** ”

He took a scalpel and slid it down the back of Flug’s leg, looking at the shriveled and meaty mass beneath the skin for a while before carefully carving it away from the bone. It was stringy like spaghetti, or woven cable, the ends slightly separated from each other now that the tension had lessened. Flug was still crying out and whimpering all the while, but he had learned to tune it out. He didn't have the time or energy for guilt right now. He had experienced enough of that for a lifetime. Once he had done the same to the other leg he tossed the ruined bits of tendon aside and began to use his own form of dark magic to heal the wound, this time without the hamstrings inside. Due to the nature of the magic healing would most likely deliver yet more agony to the poor victim beneath him, but he didn't care. Or at least, he was trying not to. The flesh slowly knit back together until nothing seemed amiss except disfiguration from the cavity where the tendons should have been.

 

\---

 

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. That was all he could think. When it was finally over Flug didn't know what to think. His mind had gone blank, and he could barely even process as Black Hat picked him up and carried him out of the lab. All he knew was that everything was numb and he couldn't move his legs. He could wiggle his fingers and move his arms, so Black Hat must have given him the antidote. And yet, his legs refused to obey him. He thought back to the pain, where it had been…

He'd never walk again.

“J-Jefecito?”

Flug managed, his voice barely a whisper. He got no response. The doctor tried to repress a sob, curling in on himself and leaning into the other as best he could. This was for his own good. He knew that. 

“I-It's okay… I'm n-n-not mad…”

Why was he the one reassuring Black Hat? Why did he feel like he had to? He didn't know, but he kept going.

“I kn-know I deserve it… I was w-wrong so you p-p-punished me and that's okay… please j-just talk to me…”

Again, nothing. Through his blurry vision he noticed that they had passed his room. Where were they going? He was so tired… 

“Jefecito? You p-passed my room…”

“ **I know.** ”

There was no further explanation given, though it soon became evident where they were going. Why was Black Hat taking Flug to  _ his _ room? And why was he shaking a little?

They reached his room after a long, slow walk from the lab that seemed to take forever. Flug was laid gently on Black Hat’s bed, while Black Hat himself sat down next to him and shed his coat. The scientist reached out and carefully rested his hand on his employer’s. He just wanted things to be normal again, but they never would be. Black Hat sighed, pulling Flug to a sitting position and holding him close. Neither of them spoke a word, just looking at each other for a long while. Then, ever so slowly, their mouths drew near and they exchanged a tender kiss.

They both knew they wouldn't speak of it ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for the people that can't handle gore: Flug can't walk anymore, BH carried him to his room and they kissed. Thats basically it? If anyone else can explain better than that in the comments then go ahead I'm lazy ok
> 
> Also some side notes. The kiss may seem kinda tacked on gratuitously but there's a lot going on inside both of their heads so I swear it's not something I just wanted to happen. Just cause I wrote it doesn't mean I think this is a good relationship or a good thing, it's just the way the characters would react. Or at least, the characters as I understand them. I'm just letting the story play out. So uh pls don't get mad at me for condoning abusive relationships or something like that. I've been in one before and yeesh nope not fun I don't support that shiz whatsoever  
> Thanks if you actually took the time to read that I know I'm boring when I ramble XD


	17. Two Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get better... for like, five seconds.

When Flug awoke he was alone again. He nearly panicked, not wanting to be abandoned like this. His breathing quickened despite his attempts to slow it down. 

“B-Black Hat? Where are you?”

Flug’s voice was shaky and frightened, eyes wide as he looked frantically around the room. Part of him was angry at himself for seeking the comfort of someone that had done so much harm to him, but he had seen how much Black Hat cared about him. This was just the demon trying to live up to his name, right? Forcing himself to go along with a decision he made in a brief moment of anger. Whatever the reason he found himself easily forgiving it. He just understood. Flug pulled himself up so he could see better, but didn't find anything other than a paper on the bedside table. It looked like a blueprint. Wait… that seemed familiar. The scientist picked it up to take a look. It was all but stitched together with tape and crumpled, as if someone had shredded it to pieces then put it back together again. He looked at the title and paused in shock. It was the love ray. Stuck neatly onto the top left corner of the blueprint was a sticky note.

_ [It actually did seem like a good idea.] _

Flug looked around for his employer again, slightly more relaxed now that he had found some sign of the other’s former presence. However, the calm didn't last for long as he remembered his predicament. He couldn't walk. He couldn't even get out of bed! How would he do his job?! This was crazy. He had to get to work immediately! He didn't even know his deadline! 

“J-Jefecito!”

The scientist called out again, and this time got a response. In a puff of smoke, Black Hat appeared by his bedside.

“ **Finally awake, I see.** ”

Flug nodded, wanting to reach out to hold the demon’s hand or have some form of physical contact but refraining from doing so. 

“I-I should get to work. When do I have to finish this?”

He held up the blueprint, and Black Hat just laughed. He  _ laughed _ . What was going on?

“ **Mi querido idiota. Do you really think you have to dive right back into work? You haven't even eaten yet.** ”

This tender, caring side of Black Hat was something Flug had never seen before until his disappearance. It almost made him uncomfortable, as if this was just the eye of the storm. 

“You d-don't have to pity me. I'll be fine on my-”

He was interrupted as his employer pushed him onto the bed again. 

“ **NO.** ”

The demon growled, claws emerging momentarily before he relaxed into his suave self. Flug tried to protest, but to no avail. He couldn't get up on his own, and Black Hat sure wasn't going to help him.

“ **I’ll have 505 make you some breakfast.** ”

Flug’s distress at the thought of Black Hat leaving again was nearly palpable, causing the other to frown slightly. Hesitantly, he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Flug. 

“ **Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.** ”

Flug’s eyes widened but he leaned into the embrace, sighing with relief.

“G-Gracias, Jefecito…”

 

\---

 

At the sound of Flug’s voice, Demencia emerged from her room for the first time after he had come back. Her face was puffy and tinted with a rose hue from crying, though she had tried to conceal it with makeup. Perhaps she was just too exhausted to do a good job. She nearly bumped into 505 in the hallway, not really looking where she was going. 

“ _ Oh, s-sorry. _ ”

It wasn't often that she apologized, but with the way things were right now the bear didn't question it. He just nodded towards Black Hat’s door with a questioning expression as if to ask, ‘did you come here because of that too?’ Demencia just nodded in response.

“ _ He's acting so strange… but then again everything is strange right now. I don't even feel like blasting music anymore. _ ”

She sighed dejectedly and leaned into the fluffy creature beside her, who wrapped his arms around her in a soft hug. 

Their tender moment was interrupted by a brash shout from their employer.

“ **QUINIENTOS CINCO! GO MAKE SOME BREAKFAST AND BRING IT HERE WHEN YOU’RE DONE!** ”

505 blinked, quickly releasing his companion and obediently padding over to the kitchen. Demencia watched him go, then curiously stepped towards Black Hat’s office. What was going on in there that was so important the demon didn't even bother to come out? Was it something to do with Flug? She shivered a little. Just thinking of the poor scientist made her gut twist. Oh, what she would have done to him if she hadn't been told to leave… she had been intoxicated by Black Hat’s presence and her shocked fury. Now that it had all worn off all she could feel was overwhelming guilt. Slowly, she raised her hand and knocked softly on the door.

“ _ Is Flug in there with you? _ ”

There was a pause, in which she swore she could hear hurried whispers. After a while of this she finally got her answer.

“ **Come in.** ”

The doors swung open, and she just stood there in surprise at the sight before her. 

Black Hat was touching Flug. He was  _ holding _ Flug. Her body stiffened and she pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her reaction.

“ _ Oh. _ ”

Was all she managed, the word coming out far more hostile sounding than she wanted it to. 

“ **Is there something you want to say, Demencia?** ”

Black Hat snapped, but Flug tried his best to soothe him.

“B-Black Hat calm down, it’s f-fine, okay? Sh-She’s just a l-little upset from last n-night, I'm sure that's it… she h-has every right to be after… what I did…”

The demon stiffened and tightened his grip on the scientist until Flug yelped and he forced himself to loosen it again. 

Demencia took some deep breaths and managed to calm down a little, sighing and pulling her lizard hood down over her eyes.

“ _ It's n-nothing. _ ”

“Come here.”

Flug murmured, patting the bed next to him. Black Hat sputtered and tried to protest but Flug wouldn't budge. Slowly she stepped over and sat beside him, Flug immediately wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“You d-don't have to feel b-bad about it, you know…”

She didn't know what to say. Flug’s forgiveness was a little unnerving, especially knowing that it came from a place of hopelessness and self hatred; if his notes were any indication. Her hands curled into tight fists and she turned to look him in the face with fire in her gaze. 

“ _ Flug, I don't know what I would have done! You know what happens to the people I get sent after! That could have been you! I could have done that to you! _ ”

Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks. Flug reached up to brush them away, smiling a little.

“But you didn't. I got what I deserved and now everything's going to be okay.”

Demencia’s eyes widened.

“ _ What you deserved?! Flug, what happened to you?! _ ”

She stared past Flug and over to Black Hat in a mixture of anger and shock. 

“ _ WHAT DID YOU DO TO FLUG?! _ ”

His expression hardened. 

“ **Get out.** ”

“ _ Not until you tell me. _ ”

“ **Get** **_out_ ** **, Demencia. I'm not telling you again.** ”

“ _ Then I'm taking Flug with me! _ ”

Flug looked up at her, trembling and holding tightly onto Black Hat when he realized what that meant. No. Nonono. But it was too late. Demencia stood up and firmly grasped his arm, pulling him up off the bed. She began to walk towards the door, but Flug simply collapsed to the carpeted floor.

“D-Demencia, please just go…”

“ _ Y-You… you… _ ”

Her hand rose to point at Black Hat’s chest, trembling. 

“ _ WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! _ ”

And with that, she turned and sprinted out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> "Mi querido idiota" : My dear idiot  
> "Quinientos cinco" : 505


	18. Set Fire to the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit goes down while the new couple is completely unaware.

505 flinched when he heard the shouting from down the hall, nearly spilling batter on himself as he continued to make pancakes. The insistent pounding of footsteps sounded in the hall until they finally vanished into Demencia’s room. He just tried to focus on his task, ignoring what had just gone on despite the difficulty of it all. He'd probably end up crying about it later anyway. The bear stacked up a few pancakes and put some syrup with a dollop of butter, putting it on a tray with an array of eating utensils and a napkin. He carried the tray down the hall, careful not to make too much noise, but paused at Black Hat’s door. Inside he heard sobbing and quiet reassurances. What had happened in there? Did it have something to do with Demencia? That thought made him extremely worried. Rather than opening the door himself 505 decided to softly knock on the door, then leave the tray outside. And with that, he left to do his rounds. But not before stopping to see Demencia first.

 

\---

 

“ **CHINGATE, PUTA! WHAT’S WRONG WITH** **_YOU_ ** **?!** ”

Flug had begun to sob the moment Demencia left. He didn't want her to find out in such a way. The scrawny scientist didn't even resist as he was pulled into Black Hat’s lap, a smooth hand combing through his hair soothingly. His body continued to shake, and he snuggled as close to the other as he possibly could even though the demon’s body constantly fluctuated between uncomfortably warm and dangerously cold. 

“ **It's alright…** ”

Black Hat murmured, kissing Flug’s cheek.

“ **I'll keep you safe.** ”

Flug sat up ever so slightly to kiss the demon properly, eyes slipping closed. His employer returned the action without hesitation, holding him close. They remained that way for a while… and then Flug’s stomach started to growl. Black Hat broke the kiss and chuckled. It was then that a certain bear knocked on the door, and they both turned towards the noise. 

“S-Sounds like 505 is back.”

“ **Indeed it does.** ”

Without any warning, Flug was scooped up and carried to the doors, which swung open on their own. The tray had been left on the floor, still steaming a little. Black Hat picked up the tray, balancing it expertly on his fingertips and pushing the doors closed with his hip. 

“Couldn't you have just used m-magic to get the tray in here?”

The demon hummed in agreement as he sat back down on the bed with a smirk. 

“ **I** **_could_ ** **have.** ”

A pink tint blossomed on Flug’s cheeks and he sat up, reaching for the tray. But to his surprise, Black Hat moved it out of his reach.

“ **Ah ah ah~** ”

He tutted, fetching a bite sized piece and moving it towards Flug’s mouth, who dodged and raised a brow. 

“Are you  _ serious _ ?”

Black Hat bared his teeth and-- did he just growl?

“ **You're** **_hurt_ ** **. Let me take care of you.** ”

“It's j-just my legs!”

“ **Eat.** ”

Flug grumbled to himself, but took a bite, mumbling something with his mouth still half full. 

“This is humiliating.”

Black Hat cleared his throat. 

“ **What did you say?** ”

“N-N-Nothing, sir!”

“ **...Good.** ”

 

\---

 

Demencia had returned to her room once more, the fury now gone and replaced with complete and utter despair. Flug was a cripple now. He was a fucking cripple! How would he defend himself? He'd be  _ humiliated _ if he went on camera ever again! And by the way he talked about it she doubted he'd want it to get fixed in any way. No, he said he deserved it. Bullshit! Of course he didn't! She splashed some water on her face to wash off the makeup, most of it still staying on though she was too lazy to use real makeup remover right now. She knew Black Hat was a villain but this… this was too far. She couldn't admire him for this. Never. Her hands curled into fists and she briskly walked into her room, ripping open the second drawer down on her dresser. What must have been hundreds of trinkets and love notes spilled out, and she gathered them all up in the drawer again and began to take them out. 

After a long, drawn out walk she reached the living room where a roaring fire was held, and thrust the drawer’s contents upon the dancing flames. Then, she sat on a plush armchair to watch it burn. Tongues of flame lapped greedily at the new fuel, snapping and crackling and spilling thick smoke into the air. Ash drifted lazily downwards to scatter about the fireplace. Some strange sadistic part of her wanted to go to the kitchen and grab some marshmallows to toast, but she didn't get up. She didn't want to miss a second of this. A past life crashing and burning. Maybe she really would run away this time. Leave this wretched place for good. So what if her contract said she couldn't? What the hell would Black Hat even do? Would he mutilate  _ her _ legs too? Her expression dropped and she shivered a little. It was a definite possibility. Hell, he might even do worse. Demencia tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, hugging her arms to herself tightly. She couldn't leave. This was like a nightmare… 

It wasn’t long into Demencia’s ordeal that a certain blue bear found himself in the living room, having already checked Demencia’s room and several other rooms in the manor. Unsure of what to do, he just padded over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to offer some form of reassurance. She jumped at first but soon calmed down when she realized it was just 505. He was pretty much the only other person in the manor she was willing to even be near at the moment. For good reason, too. Everything was just going to shit. Demencia sighed and leaned into him, prompting him to wrap his arms around her in a fluffy hug.

“ _ Thanks… _ ”

Demencia mumbled, and snuggled into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> "Chingate" : Fuck you/Go fuck yourself  
> "Puta" : Whore


	19. Nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frogs normally won’t go into boiling water. They’ll jump out and keep themselves away from it, like any sensible living thing would do. But, if placed in a tub of water at normal temperature that is being heated slowly, they won't notice they're being boiled alive until it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M WRITING AGAIN YAY! I'm sorry it's been so long. The last weeks have been hella crazy and I had writer's block on top of it. This chapter is a little short but hopefully I'll be able to fit more stuff into the next one. The only hint I'll give about it is it's called Room 417, and it makes me very mad.

Demencia paced back and forth in her ruined room, trying to think up a plan. She had to do something. She had to save Flug! No way was she going to leave him in Black Hat’s care after what he had done to him, regardless of whether the doctor felt safe there or not. Even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming, she would get him out of there. Okay, not kicking. But definitely screaming. Surely he had some method of immobilizing in his lab, if she could just find it. Luckily for her everything tended to be neatly labeled. Even though some of them were locked in cabinets and safes, she could still get to them. The only reason she didn’t normally access things like that was because she didn’t have the time to break into them without being caught. Now, she had all the time she needed. Demencia slipped into the lab, which was luckily left open. She winced at the lingering smell of blood, mixing with the odors of bleach and other cleaning fluids. Now what safe would it be in? Or would it just be out in the open? The safes were all marked with dates rather than purposes, so she’d have to wrack her memory to remember when each device was created. Or maybe he had records of that somewhere? She sure as hell hoped so. 

After several hours of painstaking work she had managed to find the right safe. Records in hand, Demencia sorted through the various mechanisms until she found what she had been looking for. If she was remembering correctly it did have some side effects like nausea and dizziness, but that was probably far more merciful than whatever Black Hat had in mind. Surely all of this kindness was faked, right? Nobody could go from crazed torture to… that. And especially not a foul  _ demon _ like Black Hat. No, not in a million years. She slipped the tranquilizer ray into her hoodie pocket, and headed back to her room. She’d just have to wait for the right time to arise.

 

\---

 

Blissfully aware of what was going on just down the hall, Flug and his employer chatted away. Though he was still his nervous self, Flug seemed a lot calmer than usual for some strange reason. It would have made sense for his anxiety to have gotten worse, and yet there he was. As nonsensical as the transition may have been, Black Hat certainly didn’t question it. Why would he? Flug was happy, and that was quite plainly rather endearing. Though, it remained clear that the scientist was still rather shaken by what had happened between Black Hat and Demencia. Even so, he didn’t bring it up again. Flug did glance at the door every now and then, as if she could burst in at any moment and take him away, but he trusted Black Hat to take care of him. Though… didn't the eldritch have to sleep, too? This just made him cling to Black Hat tighter, listening to him talk as if it were the plans for the end of the world.

“ **...And of course I just killed them all and took their inventions for myself. Who wouldn't? It's so much easier to just take something than it is to buy it.** **Wouldn't you agree, Flug?** ”

He paused, brows furrowing at the silence. Black Hat looked down, only to find the scientist fast asleep with his head in his lap.

“ **Glad to know I'm just that interesting.** ”

The demon muttered, but reached down to ruffle Flug’s hair affectionately. Black Hat carefully scooped him up and lay him on his bed, pulling the covers over him. There was someone he had to talk to. Immediately. 

 

\---

 

505 padded carefully into Flug’s lab, a feather duster in hand as he searched for something, anything in need of cleaning. He didn't find much, that is--until he reached the back corner of the room where the safes were kept. One of the safes was wide open. Upon inspection, it was completely empty. Something had gone missing. With a curious and mildly concerned ‘baroo?’ he looked around for some clue. On the table nearby was a detailed blueprint. Maybe Flug would want to see this. But he couldn't go anywhere near him! He'd have to alert Black Hat instead. The bear delicately picked up the paper and made his way out of the room towards Black Hat’s office. But by the time he was there, nobody was present to answer his knock. Nobody conscious, at least. 


	20. Room 417

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A... refreshing? change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY OKAY

Flug’s eyes flickered open and he yawned softly, snuggling into the covers. He didn't want to get up. It was too cozy… His groggy eyes hadn't quite processed his surroundings yet, but he wasn't really in a rush to. He already knew where he was. He was in Black Hat’s room. Lavish red curtains and a plush carpet, with a rosewood desk covered in neat stacks of paper. Pushed against the desk was a rolling chair that looked suspiciously like a throne, where Black Hat would usually sit. Speaking of which, where was Black Hat? He didn't usually leave him alone.

“Jefecito?”

He called, waiting patiently for an answer. One minute passed. And then another. And another. Flug shot up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked around in a panic. No, maybe he was just at work or something. Maybe it was just fine. Maybe-... Wait. This wasn't Black Hat’s room.  _ This wasn't Black Hat’s room.  _ He tried desperately to remember what had happened before, but nothing came back to him. Had he been memory wiped or something? No, that was impossible. They surely wouldn't have let him remember Black Hat if they had. They…? Who would even do this, kidnap a cripple? This was crazy. 

“J-Jefe-...”

Flug murmured, hugging his useless legs to his chest and trying not to cry. He was terrified.

But then…

“ _ Good morning, sleepyhead! _ ”

Came a cheerful, familiar voice. Flug whimpered in fear, trying to move away from the neon-haired girl that was now crouched in front of him. Oh god. Something had gone terribly wrong.

 

\---

 

Flug was a rather light sleeper nowadays, so the clicking of the door as it opened and closed woke him easily. He sat up, expecting to see Black Hat returning with something. Maybe dinner. He was getting a little hungry. Healing was a draining process, even just mentally. But when he looked, there was no one. Flug shivered, beginning to feel a little uneasy. What was going on?

“J-Jefe? 505?”

He called out, but got no response. That meant it could only be one other person, right..? Unless some hero or rival villain broke in, but nobody dared to invade the premises of the one and only Black Hat. 

God, for once he didn't want to be right.

“ _ Sorry for the intrusion, Fluggy. But I don't have much time. _ ”

He felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. The last thing he saw was a shock of bright green hair, before the world spun into nothingness and he passed out. 

 

\---

 

Flug’s breathing quickened, heart rate skyrocketing. He didn't want to deal with this. He  _ couldn't  _ deal with this. He was absolutely terrified. 

“G-Get away from me!”

The doctor half shouted, half whimpered. Demencia’s brows furrowed, and she moved closer to sling an arm around him despite the trembling. 

“ _ It's okay, Flug. You're safe, okay? We can find somewhere else to work. Start anew. _ ”

He weakly tried to shove her away but to no avail. She had a strong grip on him, and his muscles were still weakened from whatever she dosed him with in Black Hat’s room. 

“Wh-Why… why why why…”

Flug repeated the word over and over, tears gathering in his eyes. He had been happy! How could she not have seen that! Now she had taken him away from the manor, from his home, from his budding love and his protector. And for what? Her own selfish gain? A feeling of involvement? He didn't understand. He didn't understand!

“J-Jefecito…”

He sobbed, as if somehow Black Hat would hear him. Would he be searching? He'd be searching for Flug, right? Not just abandoning him and looking for a new scientist. No… with the way he was after Flug’s disappearance he wouldn't just look for someone new. He had to be out there somewhere. Flug just had to contact him. How would he do it? An altered radio? No, he didn't know the right frequencies for the intercom. If he just used a simple flare there was no way Black Hat would know it was for him. This was hopeless. He needed something,  _ anything _ . Just a tiny speck of hope that he could get out of here. He continued to beg for Black Hat, his words becoming incoherent babbling as Demencia tried her best to reassure him. It wasn't working.

“ _ Shh, shh, it’s okay now. He was manipulating you. He hurt you, Flug. You can't trust him to keep you safe! Stay with me! _ ”

“No…”

Was all he could muster. He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to repeat the word with more confidence. 

“No.”

He knew Demencia wouldn't take no for an answer, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a peaceful surrender. He wouldn't go down without a fight, as pitiful as his chances may be. He'd just have to hold out until Black Hat found them. 

Flug sat for what felt like hours, shivering and replying in short bursts as Demencia desperately tried to convince him that he had some form of Stockholm Syndrome or he had been drugged by his employer to feel for him in such a way. Her stories became more ludicrous with every passing minute. She refused to let go of him, always touching him in some way no matter what she was doing. It was as if she expected him to disappear any minute now. How far away from the manor were they? He didn't even know how long he had been out. She could have dosed him for days! They could be halfway across the country! Oh god he was panicking again. 

“D-Demencia where a-are we?”

She ruffled his hair with a smile. 

“ _ Room 417. _ ”

“Wh-What do you mean? What hotel? What street? What  _ country _ ?”

Demencia shrugged as if she didn't even know what he was talking about, though the look in her eyes clearly said otherwise. She knew what he was trying to do, and she kept precautions even though she knew he most likely wouldn't be successful. 

“ _ Just room 417. _ ”

Flug stared blankly at the wall in front of him, trying to ignore the sensation of Demencia’s hand on his. This was where he was going to die. In some unknown hotel, in some unknown city. In room 417. 


	21. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything collapses.

Black Hat stared at the empty spot on the bed where Flug had been. The bed was still warm from his body heat. He had just been there. And now he lost him again. He didn't want to go through all of this again!  
“ **HIJO DE PUTA! I WILL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR DEATH!** ”  
His hands curled into fists and he slammed them down on his desk, snapping it cleanly in half and sending paperwork flying everywhere as he spouted curses in multiple languages. He'd never admit it, but he was crying. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed both from despair and frustration. He had just gotten his doctor back and now that insolent bitch had taken him away!  
“ **CABRON! CULO! MIERDA! черт побери! 糞! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH!** ”  
Black Hat collapsed on the floor, panting and staring down at his bleeding knuckles. Splinters and shards of glass stuck out of his flesh at odd angles, his chartreuse blood dribbling from the cuts and onto the floor. He didn't know what to do. He wiped away the tears and saliva that had slipped past his lips, hissing in pain as the movement pressed several bits of rubble further into his skin. The eldritch started plucking out the offending material, trying to hold back more tears. He needed to find it in him to think coherently. Where would Demencia go if she wanted to hide from him? He just didn't have an answer. She had gone on jobs all over the country, hell, all over the planet! She knew hundreds of cities inside and out, while Black Hat had stayed comfortably in his office. He sighed, watching as his skin sealed itself up now that the shards were gone. He didn't want to clean up this mess, so tiredly he pressed the main intercom to broadcast his voice throughout the manor.  
“ **505, come to my office and clean up this mess.** ”  
Black Hat straightened out his coat and headed down his hall to the lab, but was stopped by a paw on his shoulder. He quickly flinched away.  
“ **Don't touch me, you wretched creature.** ”  
505 looked at him with a sympathetic but wise gaze, as if he had already known this would happen. But that was ludicrous! The demon shook his head and briskly departed. Pushing the door to the laboratory open and stepping inside, he took a deep breath and took in the scent of the chemicals. He used to hate it but it was his only link to Flug now. Dammit, if only Flug had agreed to let him imbed a tracker in him. Why had he even asked for permission anyways? Villains didn't ask for permission! Black Hat sighed heavily and looked around for something that would help him. He didn't know why he thought that there'd be anything useful in the lab, but it was the only thing he could think of right now.  
He found nothing.

\---

Flug shivered, feeling cold even beneath the sheets. He was alone now, which for some reason was more frightening. Demencia had left to get something for him to eat. Or so she had said. His eyes darted around the room for any form of communication, but a closer look at the phone revealed it to be sabotaged. By Demencia’s hand, no doubt. He would have been able to fix it, had she not taken out an important chip inside of the base. Welp, no room service, he joked internally. He didn't laugh. Maybe he could get to the window and see how high up they were. If it wasn't too far he could-... could what? His legs were useless. He couldn't drag himself across who knows how many miles of an unknown city, most likely heading in the wrong direction anyway! Flug nearly growled. He hated being so weak! Despite his deep rooted connection to Demencia, he couldn't shake the image of tearing her limb from limb with his own bare hands. Like he was strong enough to do that anyway. As much as he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he depended on her. He'd need at the very least a wheelchair if he wanted to do anything alone, and like hell would she take any chances. Dammit, why did she have to be so clever? Why couldn't he do anything to save himself?! His eyes were beginning to water, throat tightening like a vice. Burying his face in a pillow, he cried. His sobs were ugly, almost animalistic, but at least nobody was there to hear them. He didn't even care if Demencia came in to see him like this. At least then she'd know he was suffering, if she didn't already. Why was she so convinced he was insane? He was fine! He had done some fucked up shit but he was fine! Everything was just getting better when all of this happened and now he was scared and alone. Even with a Demencia he felt alone. He had nobody that he trusted anymore. He was a captive. A caged animal. This was worse than being captured by a hero. This wasn't just him being tormented by an enemy. This was him being betrayed by a friend.  
Flug heard a click as the door closed and locked itself. Demencia was back. A hand rested gently on his back, carefully as if she didn't want to disturb him. Flug lurched away from her touch, turning to face her with his puffy eyes and reddened lips. His countenance shone with the presence of the tears which continued to roll down his heavily scarred cheeks.  
“D-D-Don't t-touch me!”  
He sobbed, backing into the headboards as far away from her as possible.  
“ _Flug-_ ”  
“D-Don't talk to m-me! L-Leave me alone! Just t-take me back! Take me back t-take me b-back I just- I want- I want-”  
Flug broke down again, unable to finish his sentence as his words became incoherent and he tried to hide under the covers. Demencia didn't try to comfort him this time. She just sat at the edge of the bed, staring and wondering what she had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> "Hijo de puta!" - Son of a bitch  
> And for the rest uh. It's just a lot of curses ok. A lot. Of curses.


	22. Anywhere in the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so sort! I don't have much inspiration for writing the dramatic search for Flug. I mean... road trips are boring man. Even if you're searching for your kinda sorta boyfriend you kinda sorta tortured.

Flug didn't sleep that night. He just lay down and looked at the ceiling, trying not to cry again. He didn't want to wake up Demencia to ask for water. He was thinking about Black Hat again. Recently that was all he could think about. After hearing Demencia’s rants for days on end it was getting harder to distinguish her reality from his. He didn't know how he felt anymore. He hated this insecurity, this unsureness… she had known he was happy, so why did she have to destroy it? It was his only way to cope with this. With his new life. In his mind he started to write a letter.   
_[My name is Doctor Flug Slys, and I wish I was dead.]_

\---

He could be anywhere. Black Hat plopped onto the hard concrete porch outside, staring at the empty street. Nobody came by here. Why would they? He would have done a broadcast demanding someone found the two, but declaring that he was all alone and that his employees were vulnerable was an idiotic plan. He wanted to destroy a city. Where could he even go now? He didn't want to sit and wait for Demencia to come back. Maybe she never would. A thought came to mind, something he had forgotten. The tracker that he had put on Demencia’s ankle… that had to still be there. He rushed to his office and searched for her location. The reports ended a few miles away, but at least he had something. She must have ditched the thing after a while. He wrote down the address, stepping out of the manor again to get in his car. He hadn't driven for a while, but he didn't really care. He'd survive a crash just fine.   
He had been driving for hours now, heading towards the tracking device--or what was left of it--with great precision. It was hundreds of miles away, across several bridges and through several cities. He wouldn't be surprised if Demencia had gone even further still. He parked the car and stepped out, picking up the abandoned tracking device and setting it in the passenger seat. Might as well keep it in case someone recognizes it as hers. For now, he just… had to keep moving.

\---

Amazing! He had fixed everything! Flug had been toying with the pieces of the bedside lamp and phone for a while now, and had managed to make some piece of trash. It was effective at sparking and zapping his hands, that's for sure. He hadn't had any idea in mind when he made it, so it turned out a complete mess. He didn't even know if he could hide it without setting it on fire, but he didn't want to hold it either. Fuck. Flug ripped it into pieces and threw it across the room, curling into a ball again and trying not to cry. It was humiliating. Hopefully Demencia wouldn't interrogate him when she got back. Or force him to eat. He didn't have an appetite. 


	23. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug returns home, and immediately sets his sights on a new project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile the author prepares themselves for angry readers.

Midnight. Flug stared up at the ceiling in silence, still unable to sleep. He hadn't slept in days. He had grown a tendency to stay awake until he passed out from exhaustion, only to repeat the vicious cycle. It would weaken him beyond belief but he didn't care. He was weak anyways. Over the past few months his terror and defiance had transformed into numb acceptance. Demencia was never going to take him back. She had been looking for villains to take them in, but nobody wanted a cripple; no matter how ingenious he may be. He had slowly been drained of all hope. Why should he care anyways? Everything was over. He'd never have anything he wanted again. He was a slave to Demencia’s whims. Every time she repeated her stories of how awful Black Hat was, and what he had done, Flug just nodded silently without objection. He didn't know if he believed them. He just didn't want to argue. He had tried plenty of times since the first ‘invention’ to get away, but every time it was either a complete failure or he awoke to find it dismantled on the floor. It wasn't long until he gave up. There weren't many parts left to use, anyway.   
When he heard the door click open, he didn't even look towards it. It was probably Demencia. Or maybe it was some hitman out to end his misery. That would be nice. Suddenly a gloved hand covered his mouth and someone lifted him out of the bed. He gave little protest. It was only when the arms holding him were traded for flexible, slimy appendages that he began to question who was holding him. Could it be…? No. No, he couldn't get his hopes up. Besides, it was about time that he passed out again. He'd figure this out later.

\---

When Flug awoke, he was in a familiar bed. His eyes lazily drifted across the room until suddenly he processed it all. The rich red carpeting, the rosewood desk… Flug sat up. He had to be dreaming. He dug his long nails into his skin, blinking in surprise when he felt… pain. There was even a bit of blood on his nails now. But for some reason he barely even felt joy. His emotions had all gone. Demencia’s words echoed in his head despite the fact he barely believed them. They were nothing more than a nuisance that followed him everywhere he went. Even when he saw Black Hat step into the room his expression barely changed. His mind was somewhere else entirely.   
“Jefecito…”  
He murmured, but didn't reach out.   
“ **Welcome home.** ”  
The demon approached, sitting next to Flug and cautiously lowering a hand onto his shoulder. The doctor turned to watch, but other than that had no reaction. Black Hat’s brows knitted together in concern.   
“ **...Flug**?”  
“Yes, jefe?”  
Still barely a touch of emotion in his voice. Something was just so terribly wrong, and both of them knew it. The only difference was that Flug couldn't bring himself to care.   
“ **Flug.** ”  
Black Hat’s voice was more forceful now, as if that would somehow jar the scientist from… whatever this was.  
“Where’s Demencia.”  
The eldritch stiffened. Had she managed to turn Flug against him? Oh god no. He couldn't lose Flug for a third time. Not like this.   
“ **Flug-** ”  
“Bring her to my lab. We have… unfinished business.”  
Those words brought a sinister grin to Black Hat’s face. Unfinished business indeed. He hadn't heard that bitter tone in a long time. Oh, he could only imagine the beautiful display to come.   
“ **Of course. And Flug, one more thing.** ”  
“Yes?”  
“ **You can do whatever you want. I'll find a replacement if needed. I just want to see you in action again.** ”  
Black Hat clapped his hands and a wheelchair appeared before them, Flug’s usual clothes, goggles and paper bag neatly folded on the seat.  
“ **I trust you can dress yourself?** ”  
Flug nodded.  
“ **Good. Come to the lab when you're done. I'll have everything… _prepared_ … immediately.**”  
His employer exited the room, and Flug dragged himself over to the pile of clothes. Part of him was excited, though it was nestled deep within a sea of numb acceptance of a daily routine. With each garment he donned, he began to feel more and more like his former self. Laying back down on the bed he took a deep breath. The comforting smell of his paper bag filled his senses and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. He was far from back to normal, but he felt better. After a while of lying there and regaining his senses Flug rolled the wheelchair closer and pulled himself into it. He had never used one before but it seemed pretty simple once he swung his legs over the bed and onto the footrests. His limbs were weak from lack of physical activity, as well as having refused food and water until Demencia began forcing it down his throat. Maybe he should visit 505 first… Demencia could wait. For now he had to recuperate so he didn't look like a complete and utter wreck. Coffee, too. Man had he missed coffee.   
When Flug reached the kitchen he was surprised to find a meal already prepared for him. A steaming hot cup of coffee sat beside a plate of pancakes on the counter. After taking a sip through the provided straw he smiled under his bag. Just how he liked it. Making sure nobody was watching, Flug removed his bag and dug in. After a few bites he forced himself to slow down before he made himself sick. It was torture, but he managed--even though 505’s cooking was irresistibly delicious. He couldn't even eat more than half without feeling like he was stuffing himself too full. His stomach had adjusted to the lack of food. It felt like it had shrank to the size of a lima bean. Sighing, he put his bag and goggles back on. But then, he remembered something. A wicked grin crossed his face.   
It was time to get to work.


	24. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture. Lots of torture. If you don't like gore I'd just skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so fucking sorry I was distracted by camp and I had to do research and even decide on what to do in the first place since I mostly know about medieval torture techniques which don't really seem like Flug's style. Sorry if it wasn't worth the wait. I tried my best. Also please do tell me if I should do a timeskip or if you want me to find something else.
> 
> Edit: Flug's mental state had other plans.

“Demencia.”  
Came a familiar voice, awakening the girl from her slumber. She found herself in a familiar room, strapped down tightly to a table. Flug was sitting in a wheelchair now, bag and labcoat once more covering his body. In his hand he held a scalpel.  
“ _F-Flug what's-_ ”  
“You betrayed me, Demencia.”  
“ _I-_ ”  
“I don't care what you have to say.”  
He snapped, cutting off her protests. Even through the bag she knew that it was back. The cruel glint of insanity in his eyes.  
“ _Wh-What did Black Hat give you?_ ”  
Flug glared, gripping the implement tighter.  
“What did he give me? The will to live, maybe. But not any stupid drug if that's what you're thinking. Unlike you. For someone that claims to want to take care of me you sure were satisfied leaving me to break down in tears for days on end!”  
He was shouting now, wheeling himself closer until they were almost face to face. The table had been lowered so it was easy for him to reach, and he still towered above his victim as if he were six feet tall.  
“You're replaceable. Nobody here cares about you except for 505, and he'd care about a mosquito that bit his paw. Even more than that, we want you gone. Nobody cares what I do to you. I can do whatever I want! I could kill you if I wanted! And I wouldn't even feel bad about it! Look at what you've done to me. Look! I hate you! And I've been given permission to do whatever I want.”  
Demencia was speechless, staring up at her former companion in terror, trying to find something to say, some way to redeem him but finding nothing. Was she going to die like this? By the hands of the person she had so desired to protect? She didn't have much time to think about it. Her hand had already been turned palm up, and the tendons within her fingers were being severed one by one; each with a loud pop and searing pain shooting up her arm. She screamed, tears already welling in her eyes as she tried desperately to pull her hand away but to no avail. Flug calmly dabbed the blood away with gauze and cleaned the wound with alcohol.  
“Wouldn't want you to make a mess.”  
He hummed, examining the rest of her body for something else to do. All of her clothes had been removed for easier access to her anatomy, leaving her freezing in the cool lab air and from the frigid metal of the table that pressed against her back. Flug disappeared for a moment, the sounds of shuffling and clinking glass filling the room. He soon returned with a beaker in hand, with a yellow tinted liquid inside.  
“This is ammonia. It has quite the ill reputation for severe chemical burns. Blistering, redness, blackened and dead skin, et cetera.”  
He carefully poured a steady stream of the liquid onto her lower abdomen, continuing to speak as he did so. Demencia gritted her teeth, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out again.  
“Naturally, the length of exposure does a great deal to determine the severity of a chemical burn.”  
Flug’s gaze flickered to his victim’s face and he giggled.  
“Oh, look at you! You're trying so hard. Don't worry Demencia, you lost your dignity a long time ago.”  
“ _Sh-Shut up._ ”  
She hissed, but that just made him laugh even more.  
“Like you have the power to tell me that! I'd watch your tongue before I cut it out of your mouth and leave you to drown in your own blood.”  
That seemed to quiet her down enough, which spread a grin across Flug’s face beneath his bag. Having this much power over someone was invigorating. He hadn't tortured someone like this in ages, and man had he missed it.  
“You're lucky, Demencia. You get to be the test subject of my new prototype. Well, not very new but…”  
He flicked the needle that he had somehow produced from god knows where.  
“Still a prototype. You'll be the first guinea pig. And even better, I don't care what happens to you. But I'll tell you what it’s supposed to do. This serum is designed to stimulate pain reception at least ten times the normal amount. Essentially, it makes any sensation more extreme. I shouldn't have to explain it all that much. It's better to learn through exposure, wouldn't you agree?”  
Flug expertly injected her with the fluid, and disposed of it in a biohazard container.  
“You know, you're a much better listener than you used to be, Demencia.”  
The girl whimpered, then shut her mouth tightly again to block any further response. Flug just grinned.  
“I like you better this way. Nice and quiet, not a nuisance… ah, so lovely.”  
He paused.  
“You know, I haven't dissected a human in a while, and I especially haven’t done an operation.”  
Demencia froze, beginning to tremble as she saw him gathering materials together on a rolling trolley.  
“You get to be my lucky guest!”  
Flug grinned, wheeling the trolley over.  
“Don’t worry, you don’t really need anesthesia. That’s just a bother to get going.”

\---

Everything was a blur after that. Demencia felt a sharp pain slicing down the center of her chest, and the earth shattering pain of her bones being forcefully separated and pulled apart. Streams of cusses, shouting and screaming spilled from her lips as she tried desperately to escape her bindings. Flug said something to her but she couldn't even process it. Her mind raced with fear when she felt her heart just… stop. She couldn't breathe. No pounding in her chest, no filling and emptying of her lungs even despite all the pain and terror. Nothing. Was she going to die? She felt a sharp pain amidst the chaos, nearly a mere tingle compared to everything else that was going on. She waited ten seconds. Thirty seconds. A whole minute. She still wasn't dead. Dammit, why the hell not?! It'd be much better than this! A sickening silence brought her to the realization she couldn't scream. It had stopped. No sound came from her mouth. I'm her blurred vision she saw some sort of machine connected to her, but couldn't put together the pieces. Another incision was made, the pain emanating from somewhere she had never felt such things in before. Untouched. Was he cutting into her heart? She could've sworn that Flug was saying something, but she just couldn't understand it. Even her vision was blurred by tears and spotted with black from the pain. The cutting sensation trailed across the organ until suddenly part of it went numb. No, it wasn't numb. It was just gone. He was severing the tissue. Periodic surges of pain indicated the trimming of excess muscle, with what must have been scissors based on the uneven rhythm and slight snipping sounds that barely reached her ears. It was all so slow. Whether he was being careful or trying to torment her even more by elongating the operation, she didn't know. It was hard to think coherently at the moment. Demencia was lost in the aching and strange feelings and the ever growing wish that she could just die and this would all end. The pricking of needles sewing parts in was nothing compared to the throbbing pain in her chest. She barely even noticed it at all. This gave her mild relief for a few minutes before she was suddenly lifted up slightly. Slowly, she felt her lungs start to expand and contract again. Oh god, was it finally over? Please, let it be over.  
Of course she had forgotten about everything being put back together. A loud cry escaped her lips as her ribs were pulled back together and held in place with surgical staples and wire. The tissue was sewn back together and she was left lying on the cold table in anguish. Her throat hurt terribly. She could barely even speak coherently.  
“ _A-Are you… done… now?_ ”  
Flug looked down at the pitiful mess that was his co worker.  
“For now. Done for now.”  
And with that he turned and left her alone in the lab. No water or food, nothing. Demencia just hoped she'd pass out soon. It was all she could ask for at this point. Or maybe death. Death would be nice. She'd have to try it sometime.


	25. Can't do This Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many masks can one man hide behind?

It had been no more than thirty minutes before Black Hat heard a tired knock at his door, though the wait had seemed like forever. He unlocked the door and let Flug inside, a quiet sigh escaping his lips. Once the door was closed behind him the doctor removed his bag and goggles and tossed them to the side. Flug looked like a mess. His lip was trembling, eyes glimmering like he was about to cry. Tousled hair fell across his forehead which shone with sweat.

“J-Jefe…”

He managed softly. The eldritch scooped Flug from his wheelchair and set him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him--a gesture which the scientist gratefully reciprocated.

“I-... I don't understand…”

A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He didn’t bother to hold back. They had both shown their weaknesses to each other by now, whether they had intended to or not.

“This is all my fault, isn't it…”

Black Hat shushed him and kissed away his tears, holding him close.

“ **That doesn't matter now. I'm here.** ”

Flug’s chest heaved with sobs as he clung to the other like he was the only barrier between this world and the next. Black Hat wished he knew what to do, what to say, but emotions were so foreign to him. All he could do was keep Flug nearby and make sure he didn't hurt himself--physically or mentally. The scientist had curled into a ball by now, pressed up against his lover’s chest as much as possible.

“Sh-She kept telling me that I-I shouldn't t-trust you, that this was j-just Stockholm syndrome or you were d-drugging me or c-casting a spell on me… I d-didn't want to t-turn against her, I didn't w-want her to turn against m-me… I did all of this… B-Black Hat, I did  _ all _ of this…”

His words came quick, almost too much so to process properly.

“I kn-know you hurt me b-but you didn't m-mean it! Why doesn't she know that? I- I d-don't get it, she l-loves you and she d-doesn't understand… I m-made everything crumble… I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry…”

“ **Flug. Flug, slow down. It's okay. Everything’s okay.** ”

Black Hat’s grip on Flug tightened.

“ **We’re strong enough on our own. We can make it without her. Worry about yourself. You're my top priority right now.** ”

“I’m s-so weak, I’m sorry… You don’t d-deserve someone as s-stupid as me…”

The eldritch visibly tensed when he heard that, holding Flug tighter if that was even possible at the moment.

“ **Stupid? Flug, you’re a genius. That’s the only reason I hired you in the first place! Did you really think you’d have made it this far if you had so much as a fraction less of the intelligence you currently possess? I only pick the best of the best, and you’re one of them.** ”

“L-Lying…”

Flug managed between sobs.

“Nobody intelligent would do this… would m-make an entire company just… collapse… ‘m awful, even as a v-villain…”

It took all of Black Hat’s willpower not to just tell his employee to shut up. He didn’t want to hear all of these negative things, though he knew Flug just needed to let it out. He just didn’t know what to say. Emotions had never been his strong suit, even now that he was feeling so many of them. Up until then he had been safe in his shell, feeling nothing but irritation, fury and pride. Now that he had opened up he didn’t know where to turn to. It almost felt like he was going insane--and not in the good way. He knew how Flug felt. That he was a failure. It was indescribable to anyone that didn’t quite grasp the concept of emotions in general, much like Black Hat had been before this whole cruel game began and ended.

“ **We’re going to fix this, whether it’s with Demencia or not. Alright?** ”

Flug sniffled, the slightest of smiles tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“O-Okay… jefecito…”

 

\---

 

Demencia’s eyes flickered open. The clock was still broken from one of her pranks gone too far, so she couldn’t tell how much time had passed. Not like she had been paying attention to it when she first got here, anyways. All she knew was that she felt cold and hot at the same time, her abdomen hurt like hell, and she strongly wished that she wasn’t conscious. Something was probably going terribly wrong. Should she call out? Would anyone even hear her? Last she had heard, the laboratory had been thoroughly soundproofed. That was most likely still in place. But there were monitors in Black Hat’s room, right? As much as she hated him, she just wanted this pain to stop. She wanted to sleep, in one way or another.

“ _ B-Black Hat… Flug… _ ”

She croaked, but got no response. Of course she didn’t. The two were probably fucking and being fucked respectively in Black Hat’s office. She wouldn’t be surprised, what with the way they had been cozying up to each other. Dammit, was she still jealous after all of this? She cringed at the thought but immediately regretted the action as it sent a jolt of pain through her entire body. Another chill wracked her body and sent a shiver down her spine. Were there any sedatives in the room? Could she find them? Could she even get up? The lizard hybrid tried to sit up only to hiss in pain and fall back onto the table hard enough to jarr her body and elicit a sharp cry followed by a stream of weakly muttered curses. No moving. Noted. So she was helpless now. Completely and utterly helpless, and probably going to die. The latter she didn’t really mind, but she was rather distressed by the former. Though death would be a welcome present at this point, she wasn’t exactly take to the idea of waiting very fondly. Her heart was having palpitations now, rhythm irregular as it pounded in her chest. Was she going to have a heart attack? Please let her have a heart attack.

Alas her pleads were in vain as the door creaked open to reveal a familiar man in a wheelchair. Adjusting his bag casually Flug wheeled in, sighing softly and reaching for some medications on a nearby shelf. He set them nearby and tugged off a glove to press his bare fingers against Demencia’s forehead. He pulled away after a few moments and put his glove back on.

“Rejection, as I expected. Didn’t take very long.”

Had there been a bit of guilt in his voice, or was she just imagining things?

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted when he grabbed several pillows and used them to elevate her, causing her to whimper from the sharp pain that was all too familiar by now. He handed her a glass of water and a couple pills, watching her expectantly but giving no instructions. None were needed. She nodded and reluctantly downed the pills, figuring that he could just force them into her anyways. Besides, she really needed the water. As she swallowed she swore she could feel the liquid soaking into her esophagus and rejuvenating the tissue. It didn’t do too much, but it was much better than it had been before. She almost thanked Flug before she remembered what he had done to her in the first place and cringed.

“ _ I d-dont suppose that was pain medication… _ ”

She muttered with a weak laugh.

“Of course not. Don’t overestimate my hospitality.”

Flug replied bitterly, straightening his spine slightly. Without another word he saw himself out and left her alone in the room once more. Momentarily she considered asking for food, but it didn’t take her long to realize that it would all be in vain. He wasn’t going to give her anything until he saw fit. 505 was most likely the only person in the entire manor that felt pity for her anymore, and he was the only one that couldn’t get into the lab. Agh, she was beginning to regret taking the pills in the first place. They were probably going to keep her alive longer.

Demencia couldn’t help but chuckle softly to herself. Ever since she entered villainy it had been a constant struggle for her life, and now she was seeking nothing but to end it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started up a far less angsty fic (well... as of right now) called Not Exactly how I Like my Coffee, so go ahead and check that out if you want! I'll probably be working on it whenever I get writer's block for this one, or just whenever I feel like it. I have no idea what direction it's going in so it should be lots of fun! Join me and Flug on the drug trip! Aw yeah.


	26. Two Roads Diverged in a Yellow Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And sorry I could not travel both  
> And be one traveler, long I stood  
> And looked down one as far as I could  
> To where it bent in the undergrowth

Black Hat was beginning to get worried. Alright, maybe beginning wasn't the best word. He had been worried the moment Flug came back into his room from his ‘meeting’ with Demencia. The eldritch had watched it all on camera. While the villainous side of him was rather proud and intrigued by the affair, his more human side was… conflicted. Normally he’d be absolutely delighted to see Flug explode in such a way but right now it was merely concerning. Regardless of what she had done, this was still Demencia. Still Flug’s experiment and one of his closest friends. As little as either of them trusted her at the moment, how long would it be before Flug began to miss her? Before he began to feel guilt about what he had done? Was he going to turn out the way that Black Hat had after…  _ that _ incident? Except this time it wouldn’t have a happy ending. He wanted to speak to Flug about it but forced himself to say nothing. Flug would talk when he was ready. For now he just held the scientist in his arms and let him continue to cry. It was the most he could do.

“I’m scared…”

Came the soft murmur, barely audible. He hadn’t even removed his bag and goggles this time, white ghosts of pupils staring into Black Hat’s good eye. His expression was unreadable through the layers of crumpled paper.

“ **Scared?** ”

The eldritch most likely knew what of, but he wanted to give Flug more of a chance to talk it through like he no doubt needed to. 

“I-I want to fix everything, but… Every t-time I’m around her I just… change…”

Flug glanced away.

“I kn-know I should be proud. I’m being a t-true villain, but… B-Black Hat, I just want everything to go b-back to the way it was again…”

His employer held him close and murmured reassurances, bag crinkling softly as Flug leaned his head on the other’s.

“ **Me too, Flug. Me too.** ”

They sat there in relative silence for a while save for the whimpers and sobs that escaped the scientist’s lips until he spoke up again.

“…Do you think… it’ll ever be the same?”

Black Hat hesitated to answer. He knew what he really thought. But did he want to say it? No, of course not. The silence returned as he tried to find some way to soften the words. He found nothing. Eventually he just found a distraction and voiced that instead. 

“ **Do you still have any of those model plane sets in your room? We could build one of them together.** ”

Even through the bag he could tell that Flug’s expression had brightened.

“I do!”

His hands darted to the wheels of his chair and he rocked back and forth gleefully before whizzing off towards the door. Only when his hand was on the doorknob did it occur to him to turn around and make sure the other was following him.

“Come on, let’s go!”

Black Hat chuckled and stood, pushing the doors open and trying to keep up as Flug rushed down the hallways towards his room. It wasn’t long before they reached the simple wooden door and were already inside. Flug emerged from his closet with a box that had a graphic design of some simple model plane on it. He giggled and pushed up his bag to blow the dust off of the top.

“This is one of the really old ones from when I was a kid. I got one of the last ones before they were discontinued. I dunno why the company decided to stop making them… But hey! I got one so that’s all that matters! I think this is the first model plane that I ever made. I got it for my birthday a long time ago. This isn’t the original one of course. That one’s all glued together and everything. But I decided to get another to do for nostalgia’s sake! I ordered it a month or two ago, actually. That’s why I haven’t done it yet. Well, that and you never give me any breaks of course.”

Black Hat pouted at that, and though what Flug said was rather true he tried to deny it.

“ **I give you plenty of breaks!** ”

Flug lowered his goggles to show the skeptical look in his eyes before letting go and letting them snap back onto his face.

“We both know that is a complete and utter lie.”

“ **Just like that ‘failed’ indestructible cage?** ”

The doctor gave a low, rumbling laugh.

“Ohoho, now that’s a low blow. I just didn’t want them to get any ideas about trapping you.”

Black Hat scoffed.

“ **Like they’d get close enough to even try. You underestimate me.** ”

“As you did me. I can remember so vividly the look on your face when you first saw me elbows deep in that hero’s corpse.”

Both of them started laughing at that.

“ **How was I supposed to know a scrawny, anxious mess like you was capable of such things?** ”

“Hmm. Maybe because I’m a villain, working for the infamous Black Hat?”

During their conversation Flug had managed to open the box and set everything out in neat piles on his bed. He hadn’t made it, but he had smoothed out the covers enough that everything wouldn’t be tumbling all over the place. He patted the bed to indicated that the other should sit down and they began to work on their task, all the while continuing their idle chatter. It had been a while since they spoke so casually like this. It was nice, despite the circumstances. In fact, it almost made him forget about it all.

Almost.

 

\---

 

What were those two doing? Demencia couldn’t help but wonder though it was difficult to think through the constant haze of pain that overwhelmed her mind and body. It would take a while for it to go away, she knew, but at least she was beginning to get used to it. She was no stranger to pain, of course, but never had she experienced something of this caliber. How often was it that she, or anyone for that matter, got their ribcage ripped open and heart… messed with somehow. She still didn’t know exactly what happened. Maybe Flug would have the decency to explain it to her at some point. The hybrid shivered at the name but immediately regretted doing so as another wave of pain rushed through her. At least she was sitting up now so she had a better view of the lab. It had somehow been cleaned up a lot since what had happened. 505 probably got in there sometime between the Flug incident and this. 505… Man did she miss him. She missed a lot of things, but his hospitality most of all. She really needed it right now. Demencia tested her body. She moved her fingers and toes, then her arms and what she could move of her legs. Most of her body worked fine but if she moved too fast pain would blossom from her chest like a magnificent rose. The restraints on her upper body had been released at some point so she could sit up, but metal cuffs still held her ankles down. They didn’t look like she could easily pry them open, so she was stuck here for the time being. Not like she really wanted to move anyway. She felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally. If only there were some sleeping pills nearby. But then again, she doubted Flug even had any. He only cared about staying awake to meet deadlines. By the time he could actually afford sleep all he had to do was stop taking caffeine pills and drinking coffee, and bam. He would pass out right away. The thought made her so fucking jealous right now.

“ _ Hey! _ ”

She waved her arms at the general direction of the main camera in the lab, trying not to wince at the strain it put on her stitches.

“ _ Are you ever going to let 505 or something in here? _ ”

Demencia knew they weren’t going to listen and probably weren’t even looking, but at least talking to something made her feel a bit less lonely. It didn’t make her feel any less helpless, but that was a problem for another time. Demencia sighed, tugging her hood down over her eyes. The soft fabric made her feel at least a little more comfortable. At least Flug hadn’t removed that. Speaking of which, where were her clothes? They had to be somewhere nearby. Her eyes darted around the room. There they were, folded neatly on a counter a ways away. She shivered again. Only now did she realize how damn cold it was on that table. Bracing herself for the pain she leaned down towards the ankle cuffs and tried to pry them open though she knew it was most likely no use. After a few minutes of trying she concluded that she, indeed, couldn’t do jack shit about it. With an irritated groan she leaned on the pillows again and tried not to think about the frigid metal that pressed into her back. She hugged her arms to her chest as tightly as she could without it hurting too much and just waited for Flug to come back.

It was probably going to be a while.


	27. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone loses track of time, and then start losing time altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES GORE N SHIT JUST A WARNING MY FRIENDOS

At this point Demencia was considering breaking her ankles to get out of these damned things. Everything hurt and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and pretend this was all a just bad dream. Another nightmare that she could wake up from. Maybe life before had been hell but it wasn't this bad! She could always find some insane pleasure in the chaos despite it all. But now there was nothing to do, nothing to want but escape or the sweet release of death--and only one of them was likely to occur. Much to her dismay and shame she could feel tears gathering in her eyes again. She wanted to prove that she was strong but this was just too much, and she couldn't take it anymore. 

“ _ Not fair… it's n-not fair… _ ”

She sobbed, curling in on herself as best she could and ignoring the strain on her ankles. Everything hurt anyway. Her chest, her ankles, her head, everything. She was stuck here in a cold, empty room, probably to starve to her death. Or more likely of dehydration. She couldn't tell if she felt desperate or glad. Death would be great just about now, but survival would be alright if she got to fix everything. That thought had her leaning forward and picking at the cuffs until all her nails broke. She shivered and stared down at her bleeding fingertips. Maybe she could make herself bleed out. Demencia laughed vacantly and started to pry at her stitches. They were strong and her nails were peeling off of her skin but she didn't care anymore. Half of her nails were cracking stumps that barely covered a decent amount of skin. Now bare fingertips prodded and pried at the surgical thread on her chest, sharp pain rushing through her hand every time the sensitive tissue was pressed back against what remained of her nails. She bit back cries of pain and kept trying. Once it was clear that wouldn't work she started turning this way and that, leaning as far as she could to reach the trolleys that were nearby. Her fingertips brushed the edge of one and she hooked them under the tabletop, dragging it closer. It was full of scalpels and surgical scissors. Perfect. She used the scissors to slice open the stitches, watching as the skin peeled apart. The cold air on her exposed muscle tissue stung, but she didn't care about pain anymore what with how obnoxiously abundant it had become. She put the scissors back down and picked up a scalpel. The more important veins she cut, the faster she'd die. The lizard hybrid looked for any veins that were close to the surface, slicing opening the ones inside the crook of her elbow with a wince. She tried to recall all the right places to cut when fighting someone. The femoral arteries. Right. It was pretty easy to see when she was exposed like this. She scooted forwards a bit so her legs were spread out more, pulling back the skin and slicing into it before repeating the process on the other side. Blood was pooling on the table and dripping to the floor, fingers painting blood everywhere they touched. Demencia sighed almost blissfully. She was starting to get woozy. Thank god she’d pass out soon. 

“ _ It’s almost over, Flug… you d-don't have to deal with me anymore… we’ll b-both stop suffering now… _ ”

She smiled, laying her head back on the pillow as her vision went black. 

 

\---

 

“I can't believe I forgot this needed a screwdriver! Here, I'll be right b-...”

Flug froze once he opened the door to the lab, Black Hat not far behind him. They had both forgotten about Demencia entirely and now there she was, bleeding out on the operating table. 

“Oh my god…”

Flug whispered, rolling quickly to the table and checking her pulse. It was faint. Faint, but still there. He rushed about to grab bandages and materials to sew the wounds shut, going as fast as he could. The eldritch hesitated in the doorway, then stepped inside and placed a hand on Flug’s shoulder. 

“ **I’ll take care of it.** ”

Before the doctor could protest Black Hat was stripping his coat, vest, shirt and tie. 

“S-Sir what are you-”

Black Hat ignored him. A myriad of tentacles sprouted from his back and he approached the bleeding woman, not at all perturbed by her nakedness. It didn't matter to him. Why would he feel anything strange due to simple human anatomy? The appendages brushed against her wounds, wrapping around them and spreading some strange substance over the skin and into each injury. Slowly they sealed up and left only an unconscious girl in their wake. The tentacles were absorbed into his skin and he wordlessly replaced his clothes. The distaste he felt was palpable, but he tried not to show it. Especially when Flug looked at her like that… he sighed and exited the lab. 

“ **Tell me when she’s awake. I'll be in my office.** ”

But to his surprise the doctor rolled into him as fast as he could, latching onto his legs and trembling slightly. 

“D-dontleaveme!”

He blurted, gloved fingers digging into the eldritch’s arm. Black Hat stared down at him in shock and Flug let go ashamedly. 

“I-I… I don't want to be alone with her, even when she's like this… n-not after… what happened…”

The other nodded. 

“I… feel bad leaving her like this…”

Flug mumbled, heading towards Demencia and brushing the bright red hair from her face. Most of her hair had been shorn sloppily up to the nape of her neck so that the green locks stuck out at random angles. He almost felt bad about it. No… he definitely felt bad about it. Carefully he laid her across his lap and wheeled over to the cot in one corner. He'd had it set up so he didn't knock anything over when he nearly passed out after too many all nighters working on an important project. Flug threw a blanket over her and sighed, pressing a palm to his forehead. His bag crinkled under the pressure of his hand, crumpling in on itself. He didn't really care anyways. 

“I’ll just be cleaning this mess up.”

The scientist rifled through cabinets until he found some bleach which he used to scrub away the blood left on the counters. He couldn't reach the floors. He heard the clattering of metal on metal and found that, to his surprise, Black Hat had stopped to help him. Noticing his gaze the other straightened and scowled. 

“ **What? It's not like I have anything else to do.** ”

Flug grinned, unseen beneath his bag. Even after everything, Black Hat was still Black Hat. 

After a while of cleaning in silence, Flug spoke. 

“Hey, Black Hat?”

He looked up in surprise. 

“ **Yes?** ”

“I love you.”

Black Hat looked away and his cheeks darkened, prompting a giggle from the man sitting in his wheelchair beside him. If he listened closely, he could’ve sworn he heard a soft ‘I love you too’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty I did post a comment about this but I'm gonna put it in the notes here too. I was wondering if maybe I should create a tumblr specifically for writing so that I could update you guys on my schedule and maybe take writing requests when I have writer's block for the fics I'm working on at the moment. (Just do take into consideration that I won't write any Demencia/BH or Demencia/Flug please and thank you)  
> And if I do then suggestions for the url would be great since clovermun is already the name of my art blog and clovermun-writing or something like that is a little dull. I could go with the url I had for something else, almondkilljoy but that isn't exactly Villainous related. Then again I might not always write for Villainous so it would make sense if it was something else. Idk I just like that url it's funny to me XD


	28. Have we Come to a Disagreement?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people finally stop avoiding the things that need to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys I'm so sorry it took me so long! I've been going through a lot recently so I didn't have much time or energy to write. I'm better now (well besides the fact that I nearly passed out this morning but AAYYY I THINK IM OK). While I was gone (for those of you that don't read all of my comments which, yeah I probably wouldn't either I'm lazy), I made a writing tumblr. You can find it under snickeratthedead because almondkilljoy was taken. -Eyes all of you suspiciously- Aaaanyways, feel free to send asks and writing requests there which I'll do when I have spare time or some writers' block gets in the way of my other fics.  
> Oh and before I forget, thanks to Sammykh for giving me some advice and critiques! I'm always open to those either on here or my tumblr.  
> Ok, I've blabbered long enough. Have fun reading! Or don't. That's none of my business.

Most everything was clean now, though the lab was still in disarray. Flug hadn't had the time nor the energy to reorganize the place after the frantic searching that had occurred. He winced at the thought. He knew they'd have to acknowledge the elephant in the room, but he didn't want to yet. Truthfully, he  _ never _ wanted to. But it didn't seem like that was an option anymore. 

“She only wanted the best for me, you know.”

Flug murmured, causing Black Hat to stiffen.

“ **She drove you** **_insane_ ** **. Don't come up with any half assed excuses.** ”

The doctor sighed, rolling himself over to the other and placing a hand on his lower back. It was about all he could reach. 

“I've… I've been thinking, ever since this happened. Can't you see what she saw? You hurt me. Terribly. And she can’t understand why I forgave you.”

“ **Neither can I…** ”

Black Hat muttered under his breath. The doctor raised a brow beneath his bag and looked up at him. 

“What was that?”

The eldritch sighed. No escaping now.

“ **I don't understand either. I want you to be happy, I really do. There's no point in hiding that now. But look at what I've** **_done_ ** **to you! There isn't an excuse for that. If anything you should be siding with her and her alone, not trying to bring us back together.** ”

Flug’s hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into the other’s back. 

“DO YOU THINK  _ I  _ UNDERSTAND EITHER?! All… all I know is… whoever hurt me, it wasn't you… you wouldn't do that. You weren't in your right mind. It wasn't you. It wasn't…”

His bag was becoming wet under the eyes from tears, but he refused to take it off. The telltale scent of wet paper filled the air. He let go of Black Hat to pull the bag further down over his face with a sniffle. Black Hat didn't reach out to touch him. He didn't know what to say. The more he thought, the angrier he got until he finally exploded. 

“ **IF YOU THINK I’M SO INNOCENT, THEN WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH** **_HER_ ** **?! ALL OF HER CARING WAS FAKE! SHE WOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT TO YOU OTHERWISE!** ”

Flug winced, shrinking in on himself, but his employer was too riled up to back down now.

“ **PINCHE IDIOTA! CABRÓN! CABEZA LLENA DE MIERDA! STOP LETTING EMOTIONS MAKE YOU SO WEAK! Stop believing in her fucking bullshit.** ”

Now as crumpled up as he could be, Flug sobbed loudly. His heart was thundering in his chest. Every tiny sound--the whoosh of the air conditioning, the telltale creak of old vents, Black Hat’s breaths like the huffing of an angry bull… they assaulted his ears without mercy. He continuously wiped his hands on his pants which seemed to constantly be coated with a sheen of sweat. It was hard to breathe. With the last of his energy he ripped off his bag both to gulp in air and shoot Black Hat a piercing glare. 

“Get out of my lab.”

He spat, resisting the temptation to curl up again. His words were met with a growl and a snarl full of sharklike teeth. But much to his relief, Black Hat turned around and left. 

His relief was short lived. Now he was with Demencia. Alone. Memories of thrashing and sobbing in a trashed hotel bed threw themselves at him like leeches draining away any sanity he had left. He barely even noticed when someone put a hand on his shoulder. 

“ _...Flug? _ ”

The scientist jumped and tried to pull back, only to realize he had to roll the wheelchair itself which was increasingly difficult now that he had such little control over his body. Demencia sighed and pulled her hand away.

“ _ Flug, I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help, okay? You saved my life. At least let me do something for you. _ ”

Flug trembled, trying to find something to say. He needed to calm down. He brought his hands in front of him, palms down, which confirmed his suspicions. His hands were shaking terribly. It was hard enough for him to do even that. Part of him wanted to pace, to move around somehow, but that wasn’t an option. He couldn’t walk and he didn’t have anywhere near enough control over his limbs to move in his wheelchair. As much as he wanted to be soothed by Demencia’s presence, she was just making all of this worse. He had to find some way to not let her bug him as much. How could he even begin to rectify this? There was no easy, DIY fix to trauma. It didn’t work like that and he was sure both of them knew it.

“Dem-Demencia, p-please j-just le-let me calm d-down for a mo-momen-moment…”

He managed, his stutter even worse than usual. It took him several attempts to even finish half of the words that he was trying to say. The hybrid managed to take the hint and for once respected his wishes, backing up to sit down on the cot she had been placed in while she just waited it out. Flug squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember the techniques he had been taught in therapy so many years ago. Now that his eyes were closed the world didn’t seem quite as overwhelming. There were less stimuli for his brain to process. Flug murmured to himself quietly as he tried to talk himself through it, not realizing that he was speaking aloud.

“Deep breaths… one, two, three…”

He continued to count aloud for a while, gripping the armrests of his wheelchair tightly. After what seemed like forever Flug had managed to calm himself down enough to properly function. By the expression that remained on his face it was clear that he was still a little shaken. Who wouldn’t be? 

“Okay. I… I think I’m good now.”

Demencia nodded and got up, helping him get over to the cot and sit down on it next to her. It would be much comfier than the chair itself although it wasn’t exactly the most plush bed in existence. They sat in silence for a while before Flug made himself speak up again. He didn’t want to say these words, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He would have to say them eventually, the only question was when.

“We… We need to talk. About all of this. I know you didn’t mean to… for things to turn out this way. It’s hard for even me to understand. I don’t hate you, Demencia. Just… I…”

The girl wrapped an arm around him in a comforting gesture. It was hesitant, as if he would sting like nettles to the touch. They both had some aversion to each other, it seemed.

“ _ I know. None of us have made good decisions, even for villains… We’re a team. A company. We shouldn’t keep hurting each other. _ ”

Flug laughed bitterly in response.

“Easier said than done, it seems.”

“ _ None of that would have happened if we just talked this through. We can stop it. We can stop this cycle. _ ”

The scientist shifted his gaze to look up at her for the first time and sighed.   
“I suppose you’re right. I… I just wanted things to go back to normal. Or… as close as they could be.”

“ _ They won’t be that way just because you ignored what you’ve- what we’ve done. _ ”

“I know, I know.”

Flug reached up to push up his goggles only to remember that they weren’t there. He bit his lip and let his hand drop into his lap. 

“Maybe I should show you where the boxes are. They’ll explain things better than I can right now.”

Eyes glancing towards the table where the puzzle pieces and notes had once been, Demencia nodded. She had almost forgotten about those in the chaos that had followed. Everything had been so sudden, like a nightmare gone horribly off track until it didn’t make sense even in the context of pure insanity.

“ _ Maybe. _ ”

She wanted to mention that they’d have to talk to Black Hat later as well, but it was better to tackle one issue at a time. Things were tense enough as is. Besides, Flug probably knew that as well as she. It was the only way to completely fix things.

 

\---

 

Black Hat rested his chin on the backs of his hands, staring at the monitors in front of him. He was absolutely infuriated. How dare Flug keep talking to her, after everything that had happened! If he really thought that the eldritch was innocent, really loved him, then why the hell was he talking to their enemy? He cursed himself for not adding any microphones into the surveillance technology. They were just high tech cameras. If only he was better at reading lips. The more they spoke and the more he saw how calm and sincere they seemed to be with one another, the more difficult it became to remain angry. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but it seemed to be helping them along somehow. It was so much unlike the conversation--no, argument--that he and Flug had prior. His inflated pride and ego squashed down the guilt he had and the temptation to go and rectify things. That instinct within him, that had been an active part of him for so long, refused to admit that he was at fault even in the slightest. He was already going against so much of himself. How much more would he have to sacrifice for things to work out? Couldn’t things just go back to normal? He wished it was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> Pinche idiota: Fucking idiot (in case any of you forgot that one)  
> Cabròn: Dumbass  
> Cabeza llena de mierda: Head full of shit


	29. Putting it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step by step, box by box, things are beginning to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm SO SORRY that it took me so long! I was having a lot of difficulty figuring out what the notes in the remaining boxes were for some reason. But I've finally gotten it all down so chapters should be coming out a lot quicker.

There was a bout of relative silence as Demencia and Flug made their way to his room. Neither of them had been in there for a long time. The scientist slowly pushed the door open and wheeled inside. As they entered the room, it was like they had entered a completely different realm. Even without having been there ever before Demencia could tell this was nowhere near what it was usually like. The room was spotless, walls clear of any posters or decorations. Even the bed had been made, which was especially uncharacteristic of the scientist. He never had time to make sure his bedroom was neat, what with the fact that he was rarely in there in the first place. That she knew for certain. Blank white covers and a minimal amount of pillows were the only things on the bed. The small desk in one corner was clear of any papers or wayward drawing implements, the chair neatly pushed in. Anything that could be considered personalized just wasn’t there. It felt more like a hotel room than a bedroom. It didn’t seem like it  _ belonged _ to anyone. Almost as if he had been preparing for someone else to be in there. This thought filled her with discomfort.

“Under the bed.”

Flug murmured, moving out of the way. Demencia nodded and kneeled down to grab the box. Number 5. They both stared at it for a long time, unsure of what to say. Demencia almost didn’t want to open it. It felt so invasive, especially with Flug watching her. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and nodded in a quiet indication for her to go ahead.

Inside was a bottle of prescription medication. The area that must have contained Flug’s legal name had been scratched off. The orange tinted bottle was full, as if it hadn’t been opened since it had been received. Demencia glanced up at him with a concerned gaze, but he avoided meeting her eye. Hesitantly, she set down the pill bottle and reached for the corresponding note.

_ [I knew there was something wrong with me. Everyone did. But I never tried to fix it. I let myself suffer and that is my fault only. I could have been so much better, but I didn’t let myself. It wouldn’t have wasted time. We had the money. There was no reason at all. And so for some rationale I will forever fail to explain, I made the company suffer. To be completely honest, I should have just taken them all.] _

She so badly wanted to tell him otherwise, but it didn’t feel right. It seemed that both of them would rather remain silent about the whole matter. She just nodded and slowly set the box down, picking up the singular puzzle piece that remained within and shoving it in her pocket. Wordlessly, Flug began to lead her to the next one. They went down the winding hallways that never quite seemed to end, until they found themselves in an old dungeon-like room. It had recently fallen out of use, but they used to keep test subjects there. It reeked of blood and rot. The rows of cells were expansive. Some serums had taken hundreds of subjects to perfect, so Black Hat had always made sure to have a large supply. Within several of the cages nearest the doorway, corpses littered the floors. A few of them were just barely alive. They had most likely survived off of eating their fallen companions. That wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Human beings were hardy, and would often resort to drastic measures in order to remain living. Flug and Demencia moved through the area with familiarity and ease. The faint cries of prisoners left them unfazed. 

Eventually they came to an unlocked cell that had been cleaned out completely. Hanging in the air was the indistinct smell of bleach. In the center was another box, clearly marked with a number 6. The scientist nodded as if giving Demencia permission to enter, and she approached it tentatively. Her fingers brushed over the lid before slowly removing it. Inside was an unfinished model plane, parts scattered about the bottom of the cardboard container. What had been done of it seemed extremely rushed, and only a few parts had been put together. Most of it was still left loose and purposeless. The note was a little crumpled from being jostled about within. She smoothed it out over her knee and began to read.

_ [I forgot what taking care of myself felt like. I forgot what it was like to take a break. Enthusiasm became a thing of the past, replaced by feelings of lacking. It was like I was watching the world through a glass wall. I knew things were going to end soon. I just didn’t care anymore. I stopped wanting relief and respite in the physical world, and looked to the one beyond. And now, here I am.] _

With each word she read, Demencia felt a twisting feeling in her gut. Even though she knew he was okay, these feelings, these thing he described in the notes…  _ those _ were real. That was really how he had felt all this time. And she had done nothing about it! It was growing increasingly difficult to remain silent, but at the same time she just didn’t know what to say. Things were getting better, right? He didn’t feel this way anymore, right? Just the thought of him returning to that way of life made her want to disappear herself. And to think all of this time she had been doing nothing. She opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Flug.

“Let’s keep going.”

 

\---

 

“ **I don’t care about her. I don’t care about either of them!** ”

Black Hat repeated for the millionth time, digging his claws into his knees. He knew it wasn’t true. Why was he even bothering to try and convince himself? The game was up. It was all over. Everything was falling apart. He didn’t even dare imagine what the outside world thought of all this. They were bound to get attacked soon at this rate. Someone was going to destroy all of this. Someone was going to wipe them out for good, and then it wouldn’t matter if any of them wanted to die or not. He tore off his tattered gloves and shut the monitors off. He didn’t want to look at those two anymore. He didn’t want to see anything. He didn’t want to be anywhere. Couldn’t this all be over? Whether it got better or just ended altogether, he didn’t care. He just didn’t want to deal with this anymore. The eldritch got up and started to pace. It was all he could think of to do. He wasn’t about to go out there and face either of them, so he was stuck in his room being completely and utterly useless. Black Hat glanced at his bed, at the mussed covers where he and Flug had sat together and talked for hours on end. Before he could realize what was going on his cheeks were wet with tears.

“ **Dammit…** ”

He muttered. Black Hat moved to clean up the bed. He had been staring at the neatened covers for who knows how long before he heard a knock at the door. It couldn’t be Flug or Demencia. Why would they be there? Who was it then? Slowly, he moved to open it. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do. Standing on the other side was a familiar blue figure. He smiled sadly and reached out for the other. For once, Black Hat let him in.

It wasn’t long before the two had fallen asleep on the eldritch’s bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 

\---

 

_ [I never grew up or got back on my feet. I stayed the same immature, childish man I had always been. Hiding behind a paper mask to hide things I should have long ago gotten over. I was never brave. I have never been brave. And now my actions are proving that I never will be.] _

Demencia fiddled with the paper bag and goggles inside the box, then held them out to Flug. His face was still bare. Surprisingly enough, he shook his head. Well, perhaps not all that surprising considering the note. He was ashamed of his reliance on the objects. Whether she was glad that he was trying to get over it or not, she could no longer say. As always Demencia just grabbed the puzzle piece and together they moved on. This was going to be a long day, it seemed. She didn’t even know what time it was anymore. Time had become a foreign concept ever since Flug’s disappearance. The hybrid tried to swallow her upset as they moved to the next destination, passing room after room in a seemingly random pattern. Just one more box, and they would be done. But then what? 

She didn’t want to think about that right now.


	30. Sorry to interrupt, but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat Inc. receives some unwanted visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this but I'm sorry I haven't been posting regularlyyy! I hope a longer chapter can make up for that a little ;; I can't say much since I gotta go to class like, right now but loveyouguyskbye

The sudden silence from Black Hat Inc. had not gone unnoticed, by the villain or hero world. It was strange, to say the least, for such a large company to disappear like that. No more advertisements, no more conventions, no more auctions. Emptiness. It was like the occupants of that strange, hat-shaped manor had simply disappeared altogether. Naturally, this drew quite a bit of attention. One of the largest, if not  _ the _ largest corporation, villainous or otherwise, was certainly under the watchful eye of many a reporter or simply a frequent customer. Most people, during this impromptu hiatus, would not think to attack the strange manor. Regardless of the situation it was well known that even setting foot on the premises uninvited was a death sentence. Heroes, however, were not most people. Along with selflessness and bravery came the implications of absolute idiocy and the willingness to do just about anything in the name of justice. One hero on their own may have known not to attempt such a feat. But when a whole league of superheroes came into play, all together in one place, there began to be a problem. This problem began with a hero that called themselves Karma. A rather pompous title, but not like that mattered for someone that was probably going to be dead soon.

Karma gathered together a group of heroes, who developed a plan to attack the manor from all sides. It was suggested to attack during daytime, as it was assumed that someone like Black Hat would be majorly nocturnal. It was worth a shot, anyways. And thus it began—the attack on Black Hat manor.

 

\---

 

_ [I never gave myself a chance to think about what I really wanted. Maybe I did want to be here. Maybe I did not. I’ll never know now. It’s far too late.] _

 

Demencia frowned, reaching to pick up the picture that accompanied the note within the box. It was what appeared to be a class picture of some elementary schoolers. Surprisingly enough, none of them wore a paper bag. Well, maybe not all that surprising. Of course Flug hadn’t been like this all his life. Or so she’d hope, anyway. 

“That’s um… the last one.”

Flug murmured softly, unsure of what else to say. The hybrid nodded wordlessly and they stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Demencia opened her arms as if to hug the other, but he shook his head and she let her arms drop. Not yet. Flug started to roll away, and thus they began to wander the halls aimlessly. Anything but doing nothing. They needed something to occupy their minds at the moment. At first, there had seemed to be no destination. Yet there they found themselves, in front of the doors to Black Hat’s office.

“ _ Oh… _ ”

Demencia said quietly. Neither of them reached for the knob. What would they even say? They both knew that all three of them would need to talk this out eventually, but they just didn’t know how. Black Hat was probably furious still—he was known for his long lasting tantrums, which would probably be worsened by the situation at hand. All these extreme scenarios most likely served to make him even more moody. Flug slowly reached for the doorknob, but Demencia swatted it away.

“ _ What if he hurts one of us? What if he hurts you? _ ”

Flug just laughed and shook his head.

“If I can survive this, then I’ll be fine.”

He gestured down at his legs. Demencia winced and tried to laugh along with him, a strained smile etched into her features. The sound of someone stirring emerged from behind the door and the pair tensed up. It seemed like they were about to be face to face with their employer, whether they liked it or not. The door creaked open, inch by inch. But before they could see who was on the other side, a powerful explosion knocked them off to the floor. 

“ **What the hell is going on out there?** ”

Came a familiar voice. At least he was okay, if that was even a good thing at this point. It was worth considering the possibility that they would benefit from at least a minor injury to their employer to distract him from the issues at hand. The sound of a wheel spinning pointlessly came from nearby, Flug’s wheelchair on its side leaving his left arm pinned uncomfortably beneath. He was trying his best to push himself up with little success.

“D-Demencia-”

He all but whimpered. He was in no position to deal with this much pain and helplessness—not after all that had transpired in the recent months. The bright form on the floor didn't respond. Her hair was splayed around her, hood having fallen back to her shoulders. From what he could see, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving other than the vague rise and fall of her chest to indicate that she was at least breathing. It was likely she had hit her head and passed out. At least, that was what he could hope for. That, and her not sustaining a concussion from the impact to her cranium. The doctor’s thoughts were interrupted when his vision suddenly shifted upright, something—or rather someone—having lifted him up and set him upright. Flug rubbed his arm to restore circulation, groaning from the pain. Goddamnit. It wasn’t until after the throbbing had subsided significantly that he thought to look around for who had helped him. The sight of almost neon blue fur made him sigh in relief. It was just 505. Oh thank god, he wouldn’t have to face Black Hat yet.

“ **Are you alright?** ”

He just jinxed himself. The world was ending. He was going to die. His boss was going to choke him to death, or perhaps worse. Rend him to pieces? Rip out his heart and eat it? Disembowel him? Lacerate his skin and leave him to bleed out?

“ **FLUG!** ”

That tore him from his line of thought, making his head whip around to look at the eldritch who bore an expression of genuine concern on his countenance. For now it seemed that he was choosing to ignore Demencia’s presence, though 505 had moved over to check on her. At least someone was showing that they cared. Flug momentarily met the other’s gaze, but said nothing in order to avoid antagonizing him. That was the last thing either of them needed right now.

“What happened…?”

The doctor mumbled quietly, eyes drifting to Black Hat’s chin. That wasn’t too direct, and he was still looking in his general direction. Perfect. Black Hat huffed and glanced around.

“ **I was about to ask you the same question.** **Something went off in the system, but I didn’t have the time to see what it was.** ”

Flug cursed under his breath. They were quite the team right now. A cripple, an unconscious lizard-human hybrid, an immortal but ultimately harmless blue bear, and an eldritch. Black Hat was just about the only capable member of the corporation at the moment unless Flug could get to his lab and find something to fight with. Even then, he certainly had decreased mobility—especially if they were going to be dealing with rubble, which was a probable case based on the tremendous explosion they had just heard. Whether it was villains looking to steal their products or heroes seeking to crush them once and for all, they were relatively fucked at the moment. He didn’t want to put all of this weight on his boss, but what could he even do? He was moreso property than an asset at this point. Someone to protect. A handicapped handicap.

“What are we going to do? We can’t just—”

“ **Leave.** ”

“...Sir?”

He was appalled. Leave? After everything that they had done, everything they had accomplished, they were just going to give up? No. Nonono. That wasn’t happening. They were going to fight back. This was all some sick joke, right? Some trick to bring them closer together or something. It had just gone a little bit too far. They could fix this. They could fix this!

“Y-You’re— you’re kidding, right?”

The hands gripping the back of his wheelchair and pushing him down the hall said otherwise.

“W-Wait! You c-can’t just do that!”

No response. Flug desperately tried to counter the pushing by rolling the wheels in the opposite direction but that just caused the carpet to fold beneath him as the wheelchair was pushed against the attempted movement of its wheels. Black Hat was too strong. Flug squirmed in protest, but they both knew very well that he wouldn’t get out of the chair. Black Hat would just set him back in it, for one, and secondly he wouldn’t be able to defend himself for shit if he was left alone. 

“What about D-Demencia?”

“ **Do not speak her name.** ”

That wasn’t very reassuring. The smaller doubled his efforts, though he already knew it’d do nothing against the strength of an otherworldly being that saw murder and world domination as child’s play. A quiet ‘baroo?’ from behind and the sound of heavy footsteps comforted him slightly. 505 would probably take care of her. He’d just have to hope the poor thing could keep up. Man, he was terrified. The lights had gone out—whoever was attacking must’ve taken out their electricity. They hadn’t come across the breach yet, as the walls were still intact, but he was expecting that they’d find it at every corner, at the end of every hallway. He was constantly on edge. The fact that Black Hat was  _ behind  _ him rather than in front made things all the worse. It’d be more difficult for the eldritch to defend him that way, and 505 was even further behind them. All he could count on was the dumb tendency of heroes to want to ‘save him from his abusive boss’ and for villains to want him as their own scientist. Either way he’d most likely survive. Albeit to live a miserable existence, but alive he’d remain for the time being. 

 

\---

 

Karma peered around a pile of rubble. They had targeted the plane from the roof, which turned out to be the way into the lab. They were now surrounded by shards of granite countertops, glass from shattered vessels, twisted metal, and fumes from most likely dangerous chemicals. Luckily they had all put on gas masks should the infamous scientist Doctor Flug show up and try to use any bio weapons against them. The fact that he wasn’t in his lab at the moment was… rather suspicious. Maybe he was meeting with his boss. They’d have to avoid him at all costs. Regardless of the state of his corporation, Black Hat was a powerful individual who was rumored to even have destroyed an entire planet and taken over this one multiple times before relinquishing control to leave everyone in complete and utter chaos. Some speculated that he was the cause of tragedies such as the Black Plague. The similarity in names certainly didn’t help his case. Karma looked around to confirm the presence of their comrades, all of which nodded back in support and reassurance though they were most likely just as afraid as Karma themselves. This wasn’t going to be an easy feat.

“I found them.”

Came a voice from right behind Karma, making them jump. Good. The Invisinator was back. Karma pulled out a pencil from their pocket and held it out, the other hero quickly grabbing it.

“Lead us there.”

The other most likely nodded before the pencil began to drift away, the cluster of heroes and heroines following after in collective silence. Their mission had just begun, and it was about to get a whole lot worse. Tension filled the air.

 

\---

 

Black Hat froze, tongue flicking out. Shit. He was right. That was fear he sensed, but it was from a foreign source. There was something else too. Something disgusting.  _ Bravery _ .

“ **Heroes.** ”

He hissed, turning down another hall and walking faster. They had to get out before it was too late. They didn’t stand a chance. He sensed far too many of them. Sure, he could fight them off, but it was difficult to be fully effective whilst being careful not to injure his allies. Normally he didn’t  _ have _ allies nearby to protect. He was always on his own, free to do as he pleased. He didn’t trust himself.

“Stop running away like a coward!”

Flug protested, whipping his head around to look at the other. That gave the eldritch some pause. He was most certainly  _ not _ a coward, and the whole world knew that. Were his actions here proving him otherwise? Dammit, why was he letting his pride take over? His image wasn’t important right now. He just had to protect the people that mattered to him. Well, more like the  _ person _ . He couldn’t care less what happened to the others, though he knew Flug would be significantly upset should they not come out of this alive or even unscathed.

“ **What, would you rather die?** ”

He snapped in reply. Flug just huffed indignantly.

“Like a hero would kill me. You  _ know _ what they think of me.”

Dammit, he was right. There was nothing he could say in opposition to that. Nothing that would be effective, anyways. Still, he didn’t want to turn around.

“ **Let me protect you for once!** ”

Was all he could think to say. It only caused Flug to laugh.

“Fine. Keep moving, you spineless bastard.”

“ **Hold your tongue before I remove it from your mouth with little to no precision or care whatsoever.** ”


	31. Not forgiven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time tells tales of redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's short! But my fire hasn't run out yet for tonight, I don't think. There might be another chapter out tonight~ though I make no promises. I'll do my best! For now, just enjoy this short tidbit.

By the time the heroes arrived on the scene, it seemed that nobody had ever been in the manor at all. Any signs of the villains had completely and utterly disappeared. This was easily confirmed with several sweeps of the place and a final call for the police to check it over. There was no one inside. Wherever Black Hat Inc. had gone, they were well hidden. Not even the helicopters that were sent out to scout the surrounding area produced any results. Then again, villains had to be just as good at hiding as they were at maintaining publicity. All that was left behind was an empty husk of what had once been the most intimidating building in all known existence. It was like a pebble had been lodged into the intricate cogs of a worldwide machine. Nobody knew what to do. Some viewed it as their salvation, as a huge relief, but time soon proved them to be fools. Villains took advantage of those that had become more trusting as a result of this sudden ‘peace’, pushing those who had remained on edge even further into paranoia. Theories began to emerge as to where the crew had gone. Though the vast majority of the population—villains and heroes alike—prayed and hoped for the fading threats to be dead and far, far away, it was far more believable that they had escaped to a different planet to recuperate. Or even worse, were still hiding on the same one in some deep shadowy crevice that was yet to be discovered, or lay right beneath everyone’s noses. While most heroes idiotically rejoiced, Karma continued to search. For now, their efforts were fruitless.

For now.

 

\---

 

Needless to say, a villain like Black Hat did not go out so easily. Like some nocturnal creature, he had buried himself and his employees deep within the earth until they had enough time to recuperate. The mire was their chrysalis now, and the world would await their return. Flug insisted on being the one to go out for supplies, as his face was yet to be discovered and no one knew of his plight, thus making him the least susceptible to attack. If anything, he might garner some charity from the most innocent of civilians. Ever the prideful, Black Hat refused. All resources were stolen, all time borrowed. There was no doubt someone was looking for them; someone that wasn’t daft enough to believe they were truly gone. All the while Flug worked in the darkness, refusing sleep until it took him into its cold, heavy arms by sheer force. Demencia tired of tampering and began to do her own gathering, finding supplies and developing ideas. 505 simply waited in silence. One by one, they grew restless.

“Sir.”

An insistent voice cut through the silence.

“It’s time to go outside.”


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me.

It began with the destruction of a local hospital—extreme enough to draw attention, but altogether rather mundane. But oh, it had just gotten started.

Firemen and police stood by at the scene, waiting for the all clear from the group of heroes that had gone in before them. Explosions and shouting ensued from within, though words were nigh indistinguishable through the powerful crackling of flames that tongued at blackened walls. Nobody exited the building. In the end, anyone without powers was a mere observer. Someone that stayed on the sidelines to clean up the mess left behind. Some called them useless, though it was mere hypocrisy and everyone knew it. It was best, they had concluded, to put others down to distract from their own meager, worthless lives. The only excitement that anyone got was living vicariously through news broadcasts and headlines. However, though many often dreamed of being heroes, they weren’t willing to truly risk their lives. Hell, not all heroes already in the business were. That much was clear by the several ‘heroes’ that had already fled the scene without so much as a word to the authorities or the press. Nothing was revealed about what was going on inside, tension only further building as the likeliness of survival dwindled.

 

\---

 

“I noticed that for a hospital this place wasn’t very wheelchair accessible, so I decided to change that.”

Flug grinned beneath his bag, twirling the raygun in a gloved hand. His attitude had been completely unexpected based on how he usually was during the advertisements. Nobody had taken into account the sadism that came from villainy. It didn’t come as much of a surprise, though. He was always underestimated, especially now. Most were foolish enough to believe that he worked unwillingly, or that he simply was too much of a coward to use his own inventions. It was even—though he didn’t find it much of a surprise—assumed that his handicap would leave him, well, handicapped. However, even with such a disadvantage he easily overpowered them. He didn’t even let them get close. 

Naturally, this wasn’t all his doing. The overprotectiveness of his boss didn’t help the heroes’ case. It was only through the scientist’s swift reflexes and insistence that he managed to get a few shots in at all. All in all, the team was as unstoppable as they had always been. 

“ **I do believe we should leave at least one alive to send a message, don’t you agree?** ”

The eldritch turned to his companions, gesturing to the hero whose throat pulsated beneath his polished shoe in a desperate struggle for air. 

“ _ What kind of message? _ ”

Demencia had remained a distance away from the others, mostly sticking close to 505. It was a reasonable course of action, considering what had happened throughout the course of all these months. Flug she was becoming more comfortable with, but Black Hat’s presence was a constant struggle.Villains weren’t ones to forgive easily. As such, grudges were rather common in the industry, held for millennia against adversary and ally alike.

“Tell them that Black Hat Inc. is back on its feet, and we intend to take back what’s rightfully ours.”

Flug had moved closer to the hero in the uncomfortable silence that had followed his employer’s suggestion. They quickly nodded, panic clear in their eyes. Black Hat released them with a satisfied hum and all but kicked them out of sight, leaving the group of villains alone once more. 

“Let’s go.”

Ever since they had returned above ground, Flug had become the ringleader of the group. It seemed that guilt persuaded everyone to follow him despite their pride. This did, however, come with certain disadvantages. He was to be protected at all costs, meaning he rarely did any of the work himself. He was given meager opportunity to prove that despite his condition he was still capable of doing what he had before and perhaps more. Though they were most certainly rising in ranks, the struggle was far from over.

 

\---

 

You see, one of the defining qualities of a villain is their inability to reform or be redeemed. Their determination to remain unchanged. Slowly, this becomes a habit. Motives fade. For the best of villains are evil simply because they  _ can be _ . These are the most dangerous.

As such, fate is something that creeps up on many a villain.

Something that will follow them until the time is right.

Something that they cannot leave behind.

Like a heat seeking missile, fate came.

The message became clear.

It wasn’t enough.

It had been determined from the beginning.

Like a self fulfilling prophecy, everything fell into place.

Everything fell apart.

The manor remained empty, all windows darkened and all doors locked.

Only one room was lit.

A room deep within the building, through a winding maze of hallways.

A room lit with candles that never burned out, and decorated with flowers that never died.

In the center was an intricate pedestal of marble with a cursive engraving on one side.

_ Doctor Flug Slys, beloved employee and friend to us all. _


End file.
